The Legend of Zelda: The Four Crystal
by MAL-sama
Summary: Picking up where the Phantom Hourglass epilouge left off, Link and Tetra are overjoyed at the sight of Linebeck's ship. Disaster strikes, however, as a new enemy arises, destroying Tetra's ship and turning Link to stone in the process...
1. Link Gets Stoned

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: This takes place just as the Phantom Hourglass epiloge finishes, where Link spots Linebeck's ship on the horizon.

* * *

Seeing the familiar steam-powered ship, Link took a deep breath and shouted with all of his voice, "LIIIIIIIIINNNNEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!!!"

The ship stopped, allowing Tetra and her underlings to rush to Link's side of the ship to he what he was yelling at. After a moment of looking, a blue figure appeared on top of the cabin of the steam boat. Link took out his sister's telescope and examined the figure. Just as he thought, it was Linebeck, who was waving towards the great pirate ship with a large smile on his face.

"Wait right there!" the old man called. "I'm coming!!!"

He went back into his cabin, and soon the steam boat was cruising towards Tetra's ship, reaching it within a minute. Once there, the old man jumped out of his cabin and demanded that he be let on the ship, earning a nervous laugh from Link, and a shake of the head from Tetra.

"You heard the man," she commanded, shrugging.

"Just who is this guy, Tetra?" Gonzo inquired.

"Linebeck. Link and I met him while we were on that Ghost Ship for supposedly only ten minutes."

"But I didn't-"

"Just let the man on already!!!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

They grabbed a rope ladder and hung it over the railing. Linebeck jumped on and climbed up, rushing to the top.

"That's a mighty fine ship ya got here," the old man said once he was on deck. "Whose is it? The big guy's?"

"It's mine," Tetra replied. "Inherited it from my mother when she passed away."

"Wow. She must've been a rich woman to have such a mighty fine ship!"

"She was a pirate," Tetra corrected, causing Linebeck to flinch.

"A-A pirate, you say?"

"Yes," she replied, winking. "I also inherited her role of leading this crew, so I suggest you try not to get on my bad side while you're on my vessel."

"Yeah," Link interjected. "She'll catapult you into a wall after sticking you in a barrel!!!"

"Are you still sore about that?" Tetra chuckled.

"Only because I lost my sword on that throw! Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to supress a gag around those smelly Moblins!?!"

"Hey, at least you got your sister back home safe and sound, right?"

"I guess," Link pouted.

By now Linebeck was frozen in his place. He couldn't shake off the fact that Tetra was a pirate, let alone the leader of a bunch of older male ones.

_Why do they obey her at such a young age!?!_ he pondered. _If anything, I'd expect her being trained to replace her mother at this point in her life! Not downright replacing her right away!!! _He paused in his thoughts for a moment. _...She must be really scary when she gets mad..._

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew against the sail of the boat, slowing it down and eventually stopping it in his tracks. Link sighed and pulled out the Windwaker, waving it around and then pointing it at the back of the sail, changing the wind to a more favorable current and getting the large vessel moving once more. The wind changed on its own again, and Link changed it back once more. Again, the wind changed, but this time it blew so hard that everyone had to grab onto something in order to keep from being blown into the sea.

While everyone occupied themselves finding something to grab, a figure suddenly appeared on the prow of the ship. As it neared the crew's current location, they were able to see that its dark cape, along with its long, flowing light lavender hair were dancing in the wind. It wore a dark cap similar in shape to Link's, with a red jewel on the front near the brim, and its clothes underneath the cloak were a violet color with a red belt and boots. Its skin was a dark lavender, and Link could see how fiercely its red eyes glowed, along with a marking under its only exposed eye. The other one was covered by more hair.

The figure bent down in front of Link, stealing the Windwaker away in one quick swipe. It took a close look at it, then snapped it in half and tossed the pieces into the wind.

"How dare you try to alter the wind's course in my presence," it scolded Link in a young male voice. "I shall be the only sorcerer of the winds for as long as I live, got it?"

"Okay, Mr. Wind Sorcerer," Tetra started. "Just what do you plan on doing with your power?"

"It's simple, really," the man replied, smirking. "I am currently searching to destroy the one who defeated me in a humiliating manner many years ago. Currently I cannot recall who that man was, so instead I shall simply destroy the weapon that he used to defeat me."

"And what weapon would that be?" Linebeck inquired, grunting as he struggled to keep his grip on the railing.

"I won't be so foolish as to inform you of what that weapon is. For all I know, one of you could be the man that defeated me those many years ago. Instead, i think I'll blow your ship into millions of tiny little planks not even suited to keep an amoeba afloat at sea."

The wind blew towards Linebeck's ship and the man disappeared. As he had said, the wind was blowing so hard that it was starting to tear the ship apart, making most of Tetra's underlings panic.

"Everyone, to my steam boat!" Linebeck ordered. "It's made out of steel, so it should be harder for that stupid wind to tear up!"

"You heard the man!" Terta called out, following Linebeck as he jumped down to his ship.

Her pirates followed after, and Link joined them last, having made sure everyone had gotten to safety first. Once everyone was inside, Linebeck turned on the engine and set Link to work keeping an eye out for things outside. Just as the wind finished destroying the ship, Link turned to take one last look at wher the ship used to stand. Something had appeared in front of Link, however, blocking his view. It was the sorcerer.

A smirk grew on his face, and he pointed a finger at Link. Before the hero could even raise his shield an inch, a shot of lightning jumped from the sorcerer's finger to Link, turning him to stone on the spot. The sorcerer then pushed Link into the sea, laughing so loudly that it drew Tetra to the deck.

"Just what did you do with Link, sorcerer!?!" she demanded.

"Oh, you mean the boy in green?" the man inquired. "Let's just say he's taking a nap at the bottom of the ocean."

With a roaring fit of laughter, the man disappeared. Tetra gasped, wide-eyed, and hurled herself into the sea. She saw Link in his stoned state and swam as fast as she could to catch up with him, carefully avoiding any Octomines on the way. Eventually, she had grabbed the arm Link was using to hold his shield and started her ascention upwards. Link was weighing her down too much, however, and she reached her limits, unleashing all the air in her lungs into the sea as her vision went dark...

* * *

Tetra awoke rather harshly, coughing and throwing up all the water she had taken in in the most violent manner one could possibly think of. Once she could breathe normally, she examined her surroundings. She was in a bed that rested in the corner of a very empty bedroom. The only thing in there other than the bed was a dresser with three large drawers, and a very long sheet of paper nailed onto the door.

She also found that she was wearing a new set of clothes. It was a single blue nightgown with frills at its edges. It was very loose, and she was sure that she would trip over it if she were to walk around. Her hair was let down, making her feel like she did while she was waiting for Link down in Hyrule Castle.

The door opened suddenly, and a woman about Linebeck's height walked in. Her hair was a sapphire blue, and it was tied back into a ponytail that was so long it nearly dragged along the floor. Her amethyst eyes sparkled beneath her red oval framed glasses, and she wore tight fitting work clothes. Her top was an emerald green long sleeved shirt with a neck that hugged hers, and her pants, which were tucked into her short black boots, were a fiery red. She wore yellow gloves that hugged the ends of her sleeves, and from the size of her arms, it was apparent that she was quite the worker.

"I see you're awake," the woman said.

She approached the dresser, closing the door, and opened the top drawer. She dug around for a moment and pulled out a bottle with a shining yellow liquid. She approached Tetra and uncorked it, holding the bottle towards her.

"Drink this," she uttered. "From what that sailor said, you've had that water in your lungs for quite a while. If any of your cells died from lack of oxygen, this should help to repair them."

Tetra nodded and took the bottle, drinking every last drop as quickly as she could. The liquid was so warm that her body felt like it would melt any second, and she suddenly felt like she could fight any creature the sea could throw at her. Once she was finished, she held the bottle towards the woman. She merely put the cork back in with a warm smile.

"Keep the bottle," she said. "I'm sure you'll find use for it some day."

"Thank you," Tetra said. "May I know your name?"

"It's Blom. I already know your name. Linebeck told me."

"How much did he tell you?"

"Everything. Even about Vaati."

"Who?"

"Vaati. That wind sorcerer that turned your friend to stone."

"How do you know his name?"

"Because I know how to make the sword that can defeat him."

"WHAT!?! R-Really?"

"Yeah. I can't do that right now, though."

"Why not!?!"

"I don't have the ingredients needed to make such a sword."

"Then I'll go get them! Just tell me where they are and I'll slay anything in my path to get them!!!"

"Really?" Blom chuckled. "I haven't even gotten the chance to tell you what perils await you!"

"I don't care! Link helped me out once, so it's time to return the favor!!!"

"Are you sure about that? You could get killed, you know."

"I said I don't care!!!"

"As you wish, then."

Blom pulled her left boot off and pulled a sheet of paper out. She handed it to Tetra and put her boot back on.

"That's a list of the ingredients, along with their locations. If you need to know where those islands are, go buy a map. I've never been off this island, so I won't be able to help you out with finding other ones."

She got up and walked to the door. She gasped.

"Oh, and your clothes are drying outside. They were so soaked with ocean water that I didn't think you'd be able to recover with them clinging to your body the way they were."

With that, she opened the door and left the room. Tetra got up and followed her as she went outside the house. The island they were on was very grassy, and the scent of flowers filled the air, even though none were in sight. It was very empty on the island, because the only house on it was Blom's, which made it easier for Tetra to find the clothesline with her clothes on them. She trotted her way over to them and swiftly plucked them off the line. She then ducked into the nearest bush to change her clothes, then tied the bottle onto the belt her sword was tucked in.

She found the pier quickly, where Linebeck's ship was docked, and made her way to the steam boat as quickly as she could. Once there, she was greeted by an enormous group hug by her underlings.

"You're okay!!!" Niko cheered.

"We thought you were a goner!!!" Gonzo cried.

"Get offa me, will ya!?! I have to talk to Linebeck."

They did as she commanded, and she made her way inside the ship, finding Linebeck hugging Link. He was sobbing about how it was his fault that his comrade was stoned, since he was the one who told Link to go out and be the navigator like he usually was.

"Quit your whining, Linebeck," Tetra demanded. "The lady on this island says she can make a sword that will take care of Vaati, but she needs me to get the ingredients for it."

"Who's Vaati?"

"The guy who turned Link into stone. Now hurry up and ship out so that we can get those ingredients!!!"

"Shouldn't we wait for your crew to come on board first?"

"Nah. They're so heavy that they'll just weigh the ship down."

"Alright, but you should stand on deck in front of the prow. I need you to keep a lookout for anything that might attack the ship while we're out at sea."

"Aye, Captain!"

As soon as she left the cabin, the ship started moving, startling her crew.

"Where are you going, Tetra!?!" they called.

"None of your business!!!" their captain replied. "Now make yourselves useful while you're staying here and help Blom out!!!"

And the ship left the pier, its horn blasting loudly as it sank into the horizon.


	2. Zoras Appear near the Rusty Island

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: Linebeck's supposed to be the secondary character in this fic, but since he wasn't on the list, I just went for Vaati. Tetra's the primary character, in case you haven't guessed already. Also, I rated this T because I'm not sure how far I'll get with language.

After about an hour of cruising the seas, it was clear to Linebeck and Tetra that neither of them knew where they were supposed to go. Tetra decided to park the ship near a rock protruding out of the sea so she could have a moment to speak with Linebeck, which was what she was doing now.

"Why'd you have to pick an island where there aren't any maps of this sea to save me!?!" Tetra demanded.

"Can it!" Linebeck retorted. "I was only thinking of getting you somewhere safe!"

"I thank you for that, but why did you not think to send my men out to find something that could help us navigate around here!?!"

Linebeck was silent.

"Gah! Whatever!" Tetra grunted, throwing her arms into the air.

Just then, something was knocking against the hull, drawing both of their attentions. Tetra ran out to see what was making the noise, and ran into someone that was standing on the deck. She peered upwards towards the figure's face. It was a man with blue skin, no clothes, and... _fins!?!_

"Oi, Lenny!" the man called, facing his left. "You got her attention! Now quit hitting their ship before you break a hole in it!"

Another fish man jumped out of the sea, and his fins were smaller than his buddy's.

"Greetings!" Lenny called. "We were watching you earlier, and its seems that you must be lost."

"Gee, ya think?" Tetra uttered, rolling her eyes.

"We can help you navigate to the next island, if you wish," the first fish man offered.

"Really?"

"Yep! It'll cost you 50 rupees, though."

"LINEBECK!!!"

The old man climbed out of the ship grumbling.

"What is it, Tetra?" he inquired.

"Got 10 rupees? These guys say they'll help us to the next island for 50, and I only have 40."

"Oh, sure. Just give me a second..."

He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a large brown bag tied together with thin black strings. He untied the strings and dug around in the bag, counting as he pulled out 10 green rupees. He handed them to the first fish man, then Tetra gave him two red rupees. He put them in his own bag, which was tied around his waist, and tightened the strings.

"Thank you for the payment!" he said. "I'm Zolo, emergency navigator for anyone who gets lost in these seas. May I know which island you plan to visit first?"

Tetra pulled out the list of ingredients Blom gave her and handed them to Zolo.

"Whichever island is closest to here," she answered.

"Did you get this from someone named Blom, by any chance?" Zolo asked, earning a gasp from Lenny.

"No way!" He nearly yelled. "They got Blom to make a sword for them!?!"

"Yeah," Tetra answered. "We just have to fetch its ingredients for her and she'll make it."

"Then they must be really difficult to get," Zolo commented, scratching his head. "Blom usually charges 5,000 rupees just to do a dagger made from the most common types of steel!"

"I get the point, Now can you show us the way to the next island already!?!"

"Sure," Zolo answered, giving the list back. "One trip to Steel Island for the sacred metal, coming up!!!" Zolo dived into the water and started to swim off.

"Follow him!!!" Tetra demanded, getting Linebeck rushing back into the ship. The horn blew loudly as the ship started moving, keeping within ten yards of Zolo. Tetra watched in amazement at how fast he was swimming, and how graceful he seemed as the water flew off of him whenever he jumped into the air. There was just no way in the world she'd be able to swim that way.

"Is this your first time seeing a Zora swim?" Lenny asked, having noticed the way Tetra was staring at Zolo.

"It's my first time even seeing a Zora," she replied. "I thought I read in a Great Sea history book that they all evolved into Rito."

"It might've been just the ones that were in the Great Sea," Lenny commented. "I hear that there aren't any fish in those waters, and that'd be a bit of a problem for a Zora, since our diets consist purley of fish."

"What kinds of fish?"

"Any that we can get our hands on. We try to fish conservatively, though. Don't want to run out of food."

"Why not just catch fish just to get them to make more fish that you'll eventually eat, then?"

"You can do that?"

"I'm sure you could if you could figure out how to contain them without them dieing. We've perfected such an art with Cuccos, so I can't see why that won't work with fish."

"Wow! I should suggest that to the Princess some day, if I ever get the chance..."

"You guys have a monarchy system?"

"Yep! It's been that way for as long as the Zora race has existed! And ever since the time of the Hero of Time, the first Princess born into the next generation has always had Ruto somewhere in her name!"

"Why?"

"In honor of Queen Ruto, the Sage of Water that helped the Hero of Time save the old world from an evil king."

"What's the current Princess's name?"

"Rutoko. And man, she is _gorgeous_!!!"

Tetra could see an island nearby as Lenny finished his sentence, and Zolo had stopped swimming to face the boat. He cuffed his ands around his mouth and shouted, "The island is right up ahead, Miss! The port should be straight from your location, and there's no docking fee there! I'm going to find more customers, so I'll be off! Farewell!"

"Well, I should be going too," Lenny commented. He pulled a thin, tube-shaped whistle out of the bag tied around his waist and said, "Blow that while it's under the water if you need our services again, alright?"

With that, he jumped off the ship and swam after Zolo. Tetra put the whistle away and ordered Linebeck to keep going straight ahead. It didn't take them long to reach the island, which certainly earned its name. Every building was made of steel, and the roads were paved with iron. The grass that grew just looked out of place, and at the other end of the island was what appeared to be an abandoned, rusty castle. Tetra and Linebeck walked onto the stainless steel port, Tetra stepping onto the steel first.

"Hey, Tetra?" Linebeck uttered.

"Yeah?" Tetra asked.

"Just so you know, whenever we land on an island, I'll be at the port fine-tuning the ship and making any repairs it might need."

"So you'll leave the fun stuff to me, then?"

"Hey, I don't have a weapon to defend myself with!!! If I did, I'd consider hiring someone to work on the ship for me, but even considering that, I don't have enough rupees!"

"Alright. I'll see you once I have the sacred steel."

She started to wander around the island, going up to people and asking about where she could find the steel she needed. Every time she got something about it being in the rusty castle, complete with a warning that she shouldn't even enter the place, since it's been filled with all sorts of monsters lately. She shrugged off the warning, seeing as it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. In fact, she was used to running into monsters on the way to each treasure she plundered, so it was nothing she didn't feel ready for.

As she was about to enter the path to the castle, she was stopped by an elderly man holding a tall wooden staff with a large round chunk of steel at the top.

"What is it, old man?" she inquired.

"I see you have a sword with you, Miss. That's good, since you'll be able to defend yourself," the old man commented. "But have you had anything to eat yet? It's especially dangerous to go up into that castle when your stomach's empty. The growling alone could shake it up so much that it'd collaps."

"I've had an elixir earlier today, so I'm fine."

"Ah, then I see I've been no help to you. Allow me to share a piece of wisdom instead."

"Okay."

"You may be able to defend yourself from the smaller monsters in that castle with that sword of yours, but beware the largest monster in there, for it cannot be harmed! If you attack it with wild, blind fury, you'll never be able to defeat it."

"I thank you, old man. Can I pass now?"

"You may."

"Finally!!!" She started to run up the path. "If I see you again, I'll be sure to take you up on that meal offer, kay?" she cried, facing the old man only as long as she spoke.

As she ran up the path, a few red Chuchus popped up here and there. She exterminated them quickly with her sword, not even straying from her path to the castle. Once she was there, she could hear the roaring of what she believed to be the monster the old man had warned her about. She smirked as she entered the castle. The monster didn't sound half as mighty as the Helmaroc King did when it screeched, and she was sure she'd find a weapon to help her beat it within the castle. Link always had that kind of luck, so why shouldn't it be granted to her as she worked to save him?

The first room was quite grand. Its ceiling was very high, and it had a long, rusty staircase leading to the only other door in the room. There were rats crawling around the walls, and there were Keese resting on a rusty chandelier hanging above the middle of the room. Tetra figured that as long as she was quiet and as long as she kept away from the walls that she'd be fine. And even if she awoke the Keese, she could easily slay them with her sword.

She started walking towards the staircase, keeping an eye out for any traps that might be in the room. There was nothing on the way to the stairs, but there was something that worried Tetra once she was there. The stairs were so rusty that she might fall down onto the floor below, and such a noise would surely awaken the Keese. She climbed the first step, and as soon as she lifted her foot to put it on the second one, she could feel the first one start to give way under her weight. Not allowing any sort of shock or panic to enter her, she dashed up the stairs as quickly as possible, stopping only when she felt solid steel beneath her feet. Taking a look behind her, she noticed that she had left a noticeable dent in the stairs where she ran and decided to ditch all thoughts of turning back she'd ever have while within this rusty old place. She opened the door to the next room without another thought.

This next room had three doors within it. One with a small lock chained across, one with a gigantic golden lock chained across, and the third had no lock. From this she concluded that she should go in the unlocked room first, then the one with the small lock, and finally the one with the large lock, which she suspected was the path to the monster the old man warned her of. Its roaring definitely seemed to come from the golden lock's door, anyways. Other than the doors, the room was pretty much empty, not counting the rusty metal pots in the corners. She walked towards the unlocked door and made her way into the room it offered her, getting her sword ready.

There were no doors in this next room. There was only an alter at the other side with a small, out of place wooden chest, and between Tetra and the chest were what seemed like a small cluster of red Chuchus. She rushed towards them, slashing them into tiny pieces as she ran, though one of them stopped her for a moment when she slashed it. It had sent and electric charge through her body, making her loose control of herself for a moment. Once she could do so again, she turned to see that it was a yellow Chuchu she had slashed instead of a red one.

_Okay, that hurt,_ she thought. _Now how did Link fight these things again...? I think he either used a boomerang or an arrow, but I don't have those weapons yet..._

The Chuchu's sparks stopped for a moment.

"That's it!!!" she declared, rushing at it while she had her chance. Her sword went clean through the thing, and it dissolved just as the other Chuchus had. Smirking, she made her way to the chest and opened it. It was a small key, just as she thought. She then made her way back into the room with the locked doors and unlocked the small lock. Upon doing so, both the key and the lock cracked in half. Apparently they were more rusty than she thought. She made her way into the next room shrugging off how the lock and key breaking effected her.

Within the next room was a rusty dining table with elegant, rusty chairs all around it. When she looked up, she saw a smaller version of the rusty chandelier from the first room, but instead of Keese sleeping on it, there was a large parrot creature. Its feathers were the same color scheme as Vaati's clothes, and its beak was long and sharp enough to act as a sword. It carried a shiny shield which shone in green, red, blue, and purple on top of its silver surface. The image on the shield was of four figures each aiming a sword at an image of the golden Triforce in the center.

_I think I'll swipe that shield from it when I win, _Tetra thought as the parrot flew down to the ground, screeching a fierce screech that could break glass. It charged at Tetra as if to stab her with its beak, but she rolled away from it, causing its beak to get stuck in the wall. Seeing this, she took her chance and slashed away at the beast, trying to either stab its heart or chop off its head. Just as she was about to make the finishing blow, she noticed that its beak was getting loose, so she wrapped her arms around its neck after putting her sword back in its sheath.

Once its beak was out, it seemed dumbfounded that Tetra was no longer within sight, so it decided to fly back up to the chandelier, never noticing her weight clinging to its neck. It went to sleep, putting the shield on Tetra's back. She smirked as she slid her arm into the straps on the shield and went kamikaze on the bird, awakening it. She quickly jumped down and hid herself in the corner with the shield. She heard something shatter as she felt something make contact with it and heard the parrot screeching in pain. Moving the shield, she noticed that its beak had shattered, which had made it freeze in place to screech its head off. She took this chance to decapitate it and smirked at the way it disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving a large golden chest in its place.

She put her sword back into its sheath and slid the shield up so that its straps kept it on the upper half of her arm, and made her way to the chest. The prize was a large golden key with a red jewel stuck in the circular end. There were even cute little horns protruding from it, and the teeth of the key were like the parrot's beak. She made her way into the second room and approached the golden lock. She held the golden key out towards it and it flew into the lock, making both of them disappear. She went into the next room, but was quickly locked in as soon as she entered, and the roaring from before rang louder than ever through the air of this new, circular, rusty room.


	3. Acidic Goo Beast Gyzo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: I have the 25-29 off of school, so I hope to be able to update a couple of times during then.

_

* * *

__Okay, _Tetra thought. _I'm sure this has happened to Link a couple of times. How bad could this boss be, anyways?_

Tetra took a few steps forward, and a ton of clear goo dripped onto the floor. Once the last drop fell, the goo scrunched into the shaped of a large sphere and started stomping around, emitting the roar Tetra kept hearing as she made her way through the castle. It jumped towards her, and she rolled to get out of the way. Only thing, though, the orb was too large to dodge in such a manner, and Tetra got hit with what felt like a burning sensation that lasted as long as the goo touched her. As the goo jumped into the air, Tetra noticed that her clothes were starting to dissolve away, making her panic for a moment.

The creature was about to land on her again, and in her panic, she raised her shield to protect her, which she doubted would work. To her suprise, however, the creature crystallized and rolled onto the floor, unable to jump. She took her chance and went berserk on the creature, only able to chip off small shards as her sword made contact. Eventually the creature started to turn back into the goo it was first seen as, and Tetra ran.

"I see what that old man meant by not being able to harm that thing," she mumbled and she got against a wall, raising her shield so that it hid her. _The shield seems to be doing something to it, though. I might be able to use the environment against it if my sword won't work..._ She glanced around the room carefully as the creature started to bounce around again, roaring in pain. Every time it landed on the ground, Tetra noticed a jingling sound. She peered in its source and noticed another chandelier, and protruding from the ends were vertical bars. "Maybe..." she mumbled.

She got up and charged at the goo monster, keeping her shield aimed at it. The tow connected, and the creature was crystallized once again. This time, she used all her strength and threw the creature at the chandelier, just barley missing it. She rolled out of the way to avoid getting squished by the thing, and once it hit the ground, the only chain keeping the chandelier connected to the ceiling snapped. It fell down with a mighty CRASH, trapping the creature in the spot it landed. Tetra then charged at it and slashed with all her might. The shards were bigger now, and it seems the creature was starting to shrink a bit. Just as her hopes had gotten up, the creature was starting to goo again.

"Oh, no you don't!!!" Tetra cried, slamming her shield into the thing, fully crystallizing it again. She continued to slay it, the shards getting larger as the creature shrank, Tetra slamming her shield into it whenever it dared to goo again. Eventually the creature was so small that it was about Tetra's size, and shards would no longer fall from it as she hit it. It took Vaati's form and roared ferociously. It pointed at the chandelier that imprisoned it and shot a beam of energy at it, destroying it in an instant. It then raised one arm and an orb of white energy formed in its palm. Once it was as big as itself, it threw it at Tetra, who moved to slash the orb back at its owner. The only problem was that the moment it made contact with her sword, the sword turned to stone, which Tetra dropped as quickly as she could to avoid the same fate.

When the orb stoned the sword, it disappeared, so the creature made another one and threw it at Tetra once again. This time she used her shield to protect herself, and the orb bounced back at the creature, hitting it and stoning it. At the same time, her sword had changed back to normal, so she picked it up and rushed at the boss, hitting it with whatever she could to break it up into tiny little chunks of rock. Once she had pulverized it into dust, its roar filled the room one last time as its many pieces, stone or crystal, disappeared into tiny puffs of smoke. The smoke gathered in the center of the room and formed the shape of a heart. The smoke cleared away, revealing a heart container, and a glowing blue flower appeared at the door.

Tetra picked up the heart container and gasped as it shrunk, sinking into her palm never to be seen again. She felt her strength grow in that instant, and she felt as though she wasn't as limited as she used to be. She smiled, thinking _No wonder Link always insists on finding these these in the craziest of places! I feel greater than I ever have in my life!_ She felt something hit her head in a rather harsh manner and cursed to herself. When she peered at the item that was now on the floor, she noticed that it was a large chunk of metal. Like the shield, it was a silver color, but when it shone, it shone in green, red, blue, and purple. She picked it up and made her way into the flower, which warped her back to the place where she met the old man.

And he was grinning, laughing like a madman. "I see you've managed to get that metal you've wanted," he chuckled. "The goddesses must've been on your side during your battle with the monster that plagued the castle. Now that it has been vanquished, the castle will shine again as it once did before that creature invaded it! I must thank you with the meal you said you'd partake in, Ma'am."

"It was nothing, old man," Tetra said, smiling. "Your cooking better be good for what I went through!!!"

"I assure you, it will be."

* * *

After the meal, Tetra waved goodbye to the old man as she made her way to the pier. Linebeck was standing in front of the ship as if bored out of his skull, and when he spotted Tetra, he motioned her over. She rushed to him, inquiring, "What is it, Linebeck?"

"Did you get the metal?"

"Yep!"

She lifted the metal up to her chin and Linebeck took it, examining it closely.

"It sure shines uniquely," he commented. "Other than that, I can't see what's so special about it." He handed the metal back to her and she put it away. "I suppose we'll be off to get that next ingredient, then?"

"Of course we are!!!" Tetra replied. "Let me call Lenny and Zolo first, though."

She jumped into the water, hanging onto one of the pier's support beams, stuck the whistle Lenny gave her in the water and blew with all her might. A couple seconds later, some splashes could be seen in the water, getting closer and closer to the island, and Tetra climbed back onto the pier. Zolo was the first to make it onto that pier, and Lenny was close behind him.

"Off to find that next ingredient, I suppose?" Zolo asked.

"Yeah," Tetra nodded. "Do you need the list again?"

"Nope. Photographic memory. The next island we'll be taking you to is Volcanus Island. Be warned, it's very hot there. Get a tailor there to make you an outfit before you wander into any dangerous place."

"Got it."

As Zolo jumped into the water to show them the way, Lenny, Tetra, and Linebeck got on the ship and followed after their Zora guide. About halfway to the next island, Tetra started to stare at Lenny.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How come you're not guiding us like Zolo is?"

"It's because of that whistle I gave you."

"What about it?"

"I give one to anyone we've helped before, and I'm the only one who can hear it, and only when I'm in the water. I stay out of the water while Zolo's guiding a customer because the moment I hear that whistle, my instincts take over and I follow the source of its noise until Zolo figures out where I'm going and gets ahead of me."

"Can't you just train yourself to not follow the whistle every time it's heard?"

"Nope. That whistle is kinda like a Zora call made especially for me."

"That's gotta suck."

"Yep. That's why I get out of the water when Zolo guides someone."

Not long after their conversation had finished, a large island with a gigantic volcano in the middle of it could be seen, and Zolo stopped where he was.

"That's Volcanus Island!" he called. "Be careful while you're there. The volcano's been acting up lately."

"I will!" Tetra called back.

"See ya!" Lenny said as he jumped off the boat, splashing gloriously in the water.

Linebeck's ship cruised the rest of the way to the island, and the moment it docked at the pier, both Tetra and Linebeck could feel the island's heat.

"Hey, Tetra?" Linebeck uttered once the two of them were stadning on the pier.

"What is it?"

"Get a tailor to make something for me, will ya? This heat's killing me!!!"

"Quit whining. You have the luxury of jumping into the water if it gets too hot for you! I'm the one who's probably going to have to plunge into that volcano to get that handle Blom needs!!!"

"...You make a good argument."

"Of course I do! How else do you think I'd be able to run a whole crew of male pirates by myself at this age?"

With that, she walked off into the small village. It had a rustic feel to it, and the volcano seemed to rise just where the village's border was. There were signs above the door to almost every building she could see, each of them having their own version of some fiery font. Once she found the tailor's building, she made her way in, the bell chiming as she entered.

"A customer!" a man's voice called out. Almost immediatley, Tetra was greeted by a blue haired man in a red tuxedo. His eyes were emerald green, and his shoes were the same color as Blom's eyes. "What can I do for you, newcomer?"

"Two things," Tetra began. "One, I need you to make me a heat resistant outfit. Two, can you tell me where I can find a 'splitting hilt'?"

"Done and done," the man replied. "The splitting hilt was dropped into the volcano hundreds of years ago to keep evil forces away from it, so I'm guessing that it should be resting somewhere within the lava. As for the outfit, that'll cost you one purple rupee, Miss."

Tetra reached into her wallet and peered at the rupees she had gained as she tackled the creatures in the rusty castle. She hadn't gotten any purple rupees, but she had picked up five yellow rupees, which were of the same value as one purple one when put together, so she pulled them out and handed them to the man. He put them into his own wallet with a smile and bowed at her.

"Thank you very much. I have a hot spring in the back, so you can enjoy yourself in there while I measure your clothes."

"Why do you need my clothes?"

"I like to just make heat resitant versions of whatever my customers are wearing at the time so that they'll be more comfortable in the clothes I make for them. Measuring them and taking a look at them while they're not being worn tends to be my most effective way to achieve that."

"Alright. Just don't look while I'm taking my clothes off."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm not interested in females."

Tetra gave him an odd stare for a moment, then went into the back room, where the hot spring was. She took off her clothes and tossed them back into the main room, then quickly locked the door and jumped into the spring.

* * *

After a while, Tetra heard a knock on the door, followed by the man announcing that her outfit was ready. She grabbed a towel and jumped out of the spring, drying herself off quickly. She then wrapped the towel around herself and peered into the other room. Right next to the door were her regular clothes, along with a red version of her outfit. She grabbed the red version and put it on quickly, then folded her other clothes and put them away, making her way out of the building.

Just as she was about to open the door, the tailor called out, "Wait!"

She turned towards him, uttering, "What?"

"There's been sightings of a monster lately near the volcano. I'd advise you to be on the lookout for it."

"I will. See ya!"

With that, she left the building and made her way towards the volcano.


	4. Fiery Lava Morph Vaati

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: I went home early today since I didn't have a 5th hour, and I felt like typing this up since I have no homework AND about two hours before my mom gets home.

* * *

Much like on Steel Island, there were monsters on the path to the volcano on Volcanus Island. Instead of Chuchus, however, there were those ever-so-troublesome Miniblins, and as Tetra made her way along the path, she was getting annoyed at their pitiful attempt to imitate the Jaws theme. She took pleasure in slaying the annoying little imps as she made her way to a large door. There were no locks on this gigantic red door, yet it refused to open with one of her strongest pushes. She gave up for a moment and sat down to think.

"Let's see..." she mumbled to herself. "I think I saw one of these doors before, but where...?" She gasped. _Link!!! He had to draw on a couple of these doors in the Ocean King's world to get through to the other side. Maybe this door is like those!_

She got up and searched around the area to find something to draw with. Seeing nothing of use, she drew her sword and gently carved the image of the Triforce on the door. When she was finished, the lines glowed a yellowish red and the door slid open. She walked through, and once she was about three feet from the door, it slammed shut on her. She raised her eyebrow at it, then shrugged it off and continued climbing her way up the volcanic path. As she made her way along, more Miniblins charged after her, chanting their poor rendition of the Jaws theme, and she quickly exterminated them as if they were flies.

Eventually, she reached a part of the path that had more room between the edge of the volcano and the edge of the path. It was even a nice circular shape. There was something that appeared to be buried in the ground, however, and Tetra just couldn't shake off the feeling that this spot was suspicious. Her thoughts were confirmed when, as she was two feet away from the strange thing in the ground, a gate rose up all around the area, completely trapping her within the circle. A familiar, loud screech was heard, accompanied with hard flapping, and as she looked toward the source, she found another one of those parrot beasts, like the one from the rusty castle. This one had a strong red coloring theme to it, but it came with no shield.

_Must've been lucky that time..._ Tetra thought, raising her shield to defend herself as she aimed her sword towards the creature. Once it landed, it screeched again charging at Tetra with all its might. She stopped this one with her shield as well, but its beak did not shatter into thousands of tiny shards. It didn't even crack, so the bird flew up into the sky. As it flew around, trying to figure a way beyond her defenses, Tetra noticed that it wore a belt, and that strapped to said belt was a bow and quiver, stuffed full with arrows. _I just love how these things always carry a new weapon for me,_ she thought, smirking as she tossed her shield over the fence and onto the ground she was hoping to get to once the battle was over.

The bird took its chance and pulled a sky dive at Tetra, who skillfully dodge rolled out of the way, causing the creature's beak to get stuck in the ground. As she finished her roll, she sliced at the belt the creature had, releasing it from its waist and dropping the bow and quiver. She quickly slung the quiver over her right shoulder and picked the bow up into her left hand. She sheathed her sword and took an arrow out of the quiver, aiming it at the creature. Just as it had freed its beak, she released the arrow, hitting the creature so that the arrow went through both of its eyes. It screeched in pain and took to the sky, flapping around like there was no tomorrow.

Tetra drew another arrow from the quiver and aimed it towards the creature, closing her right eye. As she pulled the string back on the bow, the arrow glowed a golden color, and she shot it at the creature, making it dissolve into nothing the moment the arrow made contact. The fence shrunk back into the ground, and Tetra smirked as she recovered her shield. "Those things are _too_ easy once you steal the weapons off of them," she declared, continuing her way up the path. She exterminated more Miniblins that dared tread their way on the path, and eventually she found herself in front of another door, this one with a creepy eye switch above it. In fact, the eye kinda reminded her of Vaati a little. Ignoring this, she shot it with an arrow, opening the door and allowing her inside the volcano.

Within the next room was a small circular area, enough for her to do some tight sword dueling with another parrot creature, and beyond that chunk of ground was a large lake of lava, about ten feet below her current altitude. "Wow," she mumbled, the words echoing through the chamber. "Sure wouldn't want to fall down there." Once she finished speaking, the door slammed shut behind her, suddenly sprouting a layer of spikes that protruded out by about an inch. A strange cackle filled the room, and the lava rose up as if it were a tiny geyser. Some of the lava returned to the lake from which it came, but the rest assumed Vaati's shape, with a strange sword handle stuck in his gut.

"Foolish girl," the lava roared in a monstrous version of Vaati's voice. "I know of your plot to resurrect the Four Sword. It is such a foolish goal! I will never allow you to get your hands on any more parts!!!!" It pointed a finger towards Tetra and a bolt of energy shot at her. She quickly raised her shield against it, and it bounced back towards the enemy. He dodged it without even a flap of his cape, and the beam bounced around the walls of the volcano. Vaati, who had concentrated on charging an orb within his palm, did not notice the beam bounce back at him, and so it hit, turning some of the magma he was made of into rock. This distracted him long enough for Tetra to shoot an arrow at him. She hit the handle that was in his gut, causing him to grunt in pain so loud that it made the walls crumble a little.

Tetra smirked, inquiring, "That lava form of yours is connected to the condition of that hilt, isn't it?"

Vaati smirked back, replying, "Why, yes, it is. In fact, I've made it so that you can only defeat me if you can shatter this hilt into millions of tiny shards, all unusable for the forging of the Four Sword!!!"

"I bet I can kill you without doing that," she dared, taking another arrow and aiming it at him.

"Like that puny arrow will do anything to me in this form, girl! I can just wave my cape around and set the thing on fire before it can even touch the hilt! Assuming you could defeat me before destroying it, anyways."

"Maybe you could do that if I shot a normal arrow, but what about one enchanted with magic?"

"Just what are you talking about?"

"This."

The arrow glowed a golden color as she pulled on the bow's string and she released it. It shot through the air like a magnificent golden rainbow and stole the hilt from Vaati's form. As it stuck into the wall behind him, Vaati gazed wide-eyed at the result as his form started to drip back into the bed of lava, starting with his feet. Just as his head was about to drip down into the lava, he cast a glare towards Tetra, which was almost as fiery as the lava he was currently made of. Once the last drop rejoined the lava, that last arrow dissolved, and the hilt floated its way towards Tetra, sparkling as if it had just been cleaned. Another Heart Container fell out of it, sinking into her head as she grabbed the hilt. Again she felt her strength and endurance rise, and another blue flower appeared just behind her. She stepped into it as she put the hilt away, and instantly she was back in front of the tailor's shop. The tailor was grinning at the sight of her.

"I suppose things went well?" he inquired.

"Of course they did!" Tetra replied, smirking. And your clothes did real well keeping that volcano's heat from torching me to a crisp!"

"You're welcome, Miss. I made it extra resilient, considering the dangerous task you were putting yourself through."

"Thanks, then. Would you mind fixing up my normal outfit, though?"

"Not at all, Miss. I was wondering when you'd get around to asking me about that."

"What'll it cost?"

"Nothing. I charged you for that the moment I charged you for your red outfit."

"You're a smart man, ummm..."

"Call me Taas. Now if you'll just give me your outfit, I'll have it fixed up in no time."

"Alright."

She handed him her normal clothes and he went into the shop to do whatever it was he needed to do to fix her clothes.

* * *

While she was waiting, Tetra had decided to sit just outside of the doorway to consider her battle with Vaati. _If he had thought to make it so that I couldn't defeat that lava form of his without destroying the splitting hilt, what'll he do to keep me from obtaining the next ingredient?_ "Now what was that thing called again...?" She reached into her pockets to find the list Blom gave her, but gasped after a second of searching. "Crap!" she grunted, hitting her head against the building behind her. "Left it in my other pocket..."

The bell on the tailor shop's door jingled, and Taas came out with Tetra's outfit. "I'm done with it," he stated, handing it over. "And while I was at it, I used some Zora fiber to help patch things up. I hope it comes in use later on."

"What's Zora fiber?" Tetra inquired.

"It's a blue fiber that Zoras made for humans to use for deep diving. Having clothes with this fiber in it will allow you the gift of breathing while under water."

"Wow. Thanks, Taas!"

She waved as she got up and ran to the pier, where Linebeck was waiting for her. Once she was there, she pushed Linebeck out of the way and made her way below deck to change into her recently modified original set of clothes. Once she finished, she jumped into the water and blew the whistle Lenny gave her.

"I'm assuming you got the item, then?" Linebeck inquired.

"Of course I did!" Tetra replied. "Did you honestly think that I'd come back without it?"

"I was just wondering!"

Tetra saw some splashing in the distance, so she got out of the water and took her place in front of the prow on deck. Linebeck shrugged and went inside his ship, and Zolo and Lenny popped up in front of the bow.

"Off to get that last ingredient?" Zolo asked.

"Of course!" Tetra replied.

"Then it's off to Frigid Isle for the Four Crystal! Lenny, get on the boat!"

"Yes, sir!" Lenny saluted Zolo, then jumped onto the ship.

Zolo started swimming off, and the ship's horn blew loudly, signaling its departure. Lenny sat against one of the railings as the ship went into motion, and Tetra turned to face him. "Why did you guys only charge us once for the service?" she inquired.

"That fee was for the whistle," Lenny replied. "The actual guiding part is free."

"That's very kind of you two!"

"It's nothing. Zolo catches plenty of fish to eat along the way, so the job pays for itself."

"Do you really do anything besides tell Zolo when a whistle's been blown?"

"Nope. But it's cool. I'm not much of a worker anyways."

The air was starting to get cold, and Lenny's fins were tucking into his body. Tetra could see a chunk of ice not too far from where they were, and Zolo stopped swimming, popping his head out of the water.

"I hope you can survive the low tempuratures here at Frigid Isle!" he called out. "Last I heard, that Four Crystal thing was lodged in the bottom of this island. Good luck getting it out!!!"

With that, he swam away. Tetra was staring at Lenny, however, since he was still on board.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is there something about this island that reminds you of something?"

"No," Lenny answered. "I was just wondering what the hell a runt like you would want Blom to make a rare sword for."

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Vaati?"

"No, but do go on."

"Well, he's a sorcerer of the winds, and when I first encountered him, he had turned my friend to stone. I'm getting the sword made so that I can defeat him and find a way to undo the stoning."

"Good luck with that."

As the S.S. Linebeck docked at the only non-ice structure on the island, Lenny dived into the water and chased after Zolo.


	5. Frigid Isle's Hidden Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: Break time! Whee! I hope to update this at least twice before I get back to school, kay?

* * *

Once Lenny was gone, Tetra took the time to examine this strange island. It was pretty much just a flat chunk of ice with a round hump at the other side. In this round hump was a cave that appeared to go under sea level, and the air was frigid like a permanent ice age.

"The people who name these islands _really_ need to stop giving them such obvious names," Tetra mumbled as she made her way to the cave. There weren't any monsters attacking her on the way, but who'd dare hide in such a frozen environment? Once she stepped into the cave, she noticed how steep it descended under the sea, especially since she didn't see it coming, and was now screaming as she slid down.

When her fall ended, she rubbed her now sore butt as she examined the area. There were three doors, all made out of a perfectly clear ice, which allowed her to see what dangers lay ahead of her. In the only unlocked room was a horde of countless miniblins, though they did not seem to have noticed her. In the locked room straight across from her, there were two of those parrot creatures waiting, casting glares at her, and in the third room were chunks of ice jutting out of the floor. She decided to go for the miniblin room, getting her shield and bow ready, but had tripped over something on the way. When she looked, she saw that it was another golden lock.

"That's an interesting place for a boss to hide," she mumbled as she got back up, opening the door to the miniblins. Just as they had started to chant the Jaws theme, Tetra shot several golden arrows into the bunch, dissolving about three quarters of the entire mob. The remaining portion took no heed to this and continued to charge at her. She merely smirked at how they all lined up in a row and made one last shot at them. They dissolved instantly, and a key fell onto the middle of the floor. She grabbed it and made her way to the parrot creatures' room, smirking at them as they glared at her.

"Now which of you two has a shiny new weapon for me to steal off of you, hm?" she pondered aloud as the door opened. Turns out that both of them had a new weapon, because once the door was out of the way, the one on the left was aiming a rod that shot fire at her, and the one on the right was aiming a rod that shot ice at her. If not for her shield, she'd be half burnt and half frozen right about now. In the split second that the monsters lowered their rods, Tetra rolled into the room while slashing at their legs. The parrot holding the ice rod tossed its weapon in shock, and she ran to grab it, succeeding. She then aimed the rod at its owner and froze it. The other creature decided to melt his buddy back into the fight, but he had aimed the rod too long and ended up scorching that buddy into a roasted parrot dinner, which quickly disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. As he freaked from his terrible failure, Tetra shot a golden arrow at him, dissolving him into nothing and leaving his fire rod behind. She took it for herself and another key fell onto the floor, which she took and used to enter the third room.

Upon entering the room, the chunks of ice that were sticking out of the floor started to breath a harsh icy breath on Tetra. She aimed the fire rod at them, sending out a glorious blaze which both neutralized the ice breath and melted the chunks of ice which were the source. Once all the ones within range were melted into puddles, she moved around the room to get the ones that she missed. Once they were all tiny puddles, the puddle joined together and froze into what appeared to be a type of ancient warrior. There were plates of icy armor covering every portion of his body except for his eyes, which burned with a noble, fiery desire.

"What is your purpose here, girl?" the warrior demanded in a noble tone.

"I'm trying to get my hands on the Four Crystal so that I can give it to a good blacksmith who'll make the Four Sword for me," Tetra replied.

"And just what do you plan to do with the Four Sword once it's been forged?"

"Destroy Vaati, of course. He turned my friend into stone and I want him back to normal as soon as possible!"

"Your cause is noble. It makes me sorry that I have to fight you with the intent of killing you."

Earning a screaming yelp from Tetra, the warrior drew an ice blade from all that armor and swung it at her. She just barley dodge rolled out of the way, and was glad she did. The ground where the sword made contact was so cracked that it looked like it could chip away onto the floor below, and the sword didn't even appear to have a chip snap off of it. As the warrior raised his sword once more, Tetra aimed the fire rod at him and shot an intensely burning flame at him, making her sweat a little. The flame halted the warrior's sword as it was swung down, even though it wasn't melting it. After a while, Tetra could see that the warrior was beginning to overpower the flame, which was starting to die down, so she barely rolled out of the way in time to miss being hit by the sword a second time. As she rolled, she unconsciously stamped her hand on the ground. From that point, a bubble of flames grew and engulfed the room, setting everything on fire except for her and three feet of ground from her feet.

The warrior chuckled as he melted away, mumbling, "The goddesses are surely on her side..."

Once he was nothing more than a puddle, Tetra expected the boss key to fall and land in the middle of the room. No such key fell, but instead a plaque of ice arose from the ground. She went up to it and read what was carved into the ice.

"Such a sacred gem as the Four Crystal was made," she read aloud. "Twas made in a hero's quest to stop a windy fiend. Twas made from the four elements of the world. A gem of earth, the dirt which feeds the plants of the world. The plants in return provide air for the creatures of the earth. When these creatures perish, they shall become the nutrients needed for the plants to grow. A gem of fire, the light which brings warmth. With it, man has survived many a winter, and lit his way through many a cave. A gem of water, which gives life into all living creatures, plant or animal. The fish of the sea cannot breathe without such a wondrously tragic killer. Finally, a gem of winds, which spreads warmth or chill upon the world's inhabitants. This very wind also scatters the seeds of many a plant, giving the world a variety of beautiful flora all about its surface. When brought together by a powerful jewel smith into the Four Crystal, these four elements had the power to slit a man in four, multiplying his strength and at last giving the world a hope that the terrible windy fiend would be defeated."

"I better jot this down for later," Tetra mumbled as she pulled out the list Blom gave her. Having no writing instruments to use, she drew her sword from its sheath and tapped the tip of the blade with her right index finger. She examined her finger and saw that it was bleeding slightly, then began to drag the wound around the paper to write the message on the icy tablet. Once she was finished, she put her sword away and took out the fire rod. She used the rod on low heat so as to not burn the paper in order to dry her blood, and once it was dry she put both the paper and the rod away. She sucked her finger a little as she left the room.

"Well, I'm officially stuck," she grunted as she kicked the golden lock. "I've been in every other room, but none of them held that stupid golden key I need!!! Where is it!?!"

As if in response to her question, some loud wing flapping was heard. It was too large to be another parrot creature, though, which took Tetra off guard for a moment. She gazed in the direction that the sound was coming from and found two large, flying lizards. Apart from the heavy armor that they wore, she noticed that each of them had half of a golden key. Once she faced them with the entire front of her body, they growled deeply.

"Be warned, girl," the one on the left growled.

"You shall not lay your hands upon the Four Crystal so long as we are undefeated," the other one growled.

"Fine, then," Tetra mumbled. "I'll just kill you now so that I won't have to worry about you guy later."

She took her bow and aimed it at the lizards, shooting one sacred arrow at each of them. They made contact, but instead of dissolving, the arrows merely bounced off their armor and landed on the icy floor below.

"We are sacred creatures, girl!" the lizard on the right growled.

"We cannot be defeated so easily as a Parroblin with any amount of sacred arrows!" the left one growled.

They swooped towards her, aiming a pair of sharp javelins at her as they descended. She managed to dodge getting stabbed by them, but she was left with a couple scratches on her arms. As she finished her dodge, she aimed the ice rod at their wings and shot a blast of icy wind at each of them, encasing their wings within gigantic chunks of ice. They growled at the frost nipping at their shoulders and faced each other, using their javelins to knock of their now frozen wings. Amazingly, neither of them bled from the joints where their wings protruded, and they faced Tetra, aiming their javelins at her once more. This time, instead of dodging, she aimed the ice rod at the both of them and blasted them with a strong gust of icy wind just as their javelins were about to make contact with her flesh. The wind froze them so fast that their faces didn't even have time to express how shocked they were. She took her sweet time in knocking off chunks of ice from them, breaking their limbs in ways that would normally make someone scream if they weren't encased within ice.

Once they were reduced to nothing but chunks of lizardsicles all over the floor, she torched them all with the fire rod until not even the lizard parts were solid anymore. The key halves, thankfully, stayed in tact, and once the lizards were gone, they joined together to form one key and floated into the lock to unlock it. This made the lock disappear and the floor crack. The cracks spread all over the walls and ceiling before the room just fell apart, allowing gravity to pull Tetra down into the next room. She landed on a slushy pile of ice, thankfully, and was amazed at the beauty of this new room. The ice that made the walls and floor were so clear that she could see the beautiful sea on the other side, along with all the beautiful fish that swam around in it. When she looked to see what the ocean floor could offer her eyes, she gasped. What she saw instead of beautiful fish was a beautiful crystal in the shape of a four point star that glowed magnificently in purple, blue, red, and green. It was a small jewel as well. Maybe even small enough to be a decorative jewel on a sword's hilt.

"So that's the Four Crystal!" she uttered in amazement. "It's so beautiful!"

She rushed to grab it off of the floor, but was disappointed. It was encased within about a solid foot of the clear ice all around it, so she couldn't just pick it up. She instead took out the fire rod and started to melt the ice away, stopping every minute to see if she could touch it. Eventually, the crystal was free enough for her to be able to just wiggle it out, but just as she touched it, she heard a wondrous sound similar to that of a whale's song. She pulled her hand away as she searched for the source, and just as she got on her feet again, all the fish swam away as if a predator was coming. Tetra gazed in the opposite direction of their fleeing and gasped at the sight. A gigantic white sea turtle was rushing towards her current location at an unheard of speed, and from what she could tell, if it collided with the ice that made this room, it would crack the ice so badly that the sea water would flood the room.

Tetra then braced herself, drawing her sword and wrapping her scarf over her mouth and nose. It had been dissolved into nearly nothing during the fight with the blob of goo in that rusty castle, so it was pretty much just Zora fiber with a red border, thanks to Taas the tailor. Just as she had predicted, the turtle slammed right into the ice and the room began to flood. As the room flooded, she was barely able to notice the turtle's movements. She was even barely able to move because of how quickly the water flowed in to flood the room. Once she could move, however, she swam around to find the turtle. She gasped as she found it, because just as she spotted it, it took the Four Crystal into its mouth and swallowed it. It then rushed towards Tetra and slapped her with one of its gigantic fins, sending her flying into the bottom of the island as if she were in air.


	6. Crystal Guardian Shiro Vaati's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: I have no knowledge on how swords are made, so please don't write angry reviews if I get the process wrong.

* * *

Once she recovered from getting slammed into the ice, Tetra quickly searched for the turtle. Again it was rushing at her location, so she swam as quickly as she could out of the way. Just as she thought she was safe, the turtle turned in her direction and slammed her with its fin again, almost sending her right into the ocean floor.

_Shit, that hurts!!_ Tetra thought as she groaned from the pain. _This thing's going to be tough to beat. I better find a weakness in its attack before I loose!_

She searched around the seafloor and smirked as she found an elaborate, apartment-like bed of coral. She quickly swam into one of the holes and hid behind an anemone as she watched the turtle. It had gotten stuck in the sand, apparently from trying another rushing attack, so Tetra aimed a regular arrow at it and shot it. Unfortunately, the water had slowed the arrow down so much that it wouldn't even reach the turtle. It merely sank to rest in the sand about halfway to it. The turtle freed itself and gazed in the direction of the coral bed. The look in its eye told Tetra that it didn't see her, but it knew she was hiding somewhere within the coral.

It made some kind of whale-like cry and opened its mouth, revealing a glow of green, red, blue, and purple in the back of its throat. An orb of black light charged in the center of its mouth, which made Tetra gasp. She swam out of the bed of coral as quickly as she could, and once it was a comfortable distance away from her, she saw a beam of black light shoot through it, destroying the whole bed. Once the beam was gone, she noticed that the turtle sank into the sand, apparently panting as if it were exhausted, so she swam towards it as quickly as she could. She almost made it to its head and was about to pull out a weapon, but the turtle's nearest fin had wrapped itself around her, binding her and preventing her from moving.

Tetra felt a slight fear creep through her whole body as the turtle moved its head to stare at her, and she could not read any kind of thought in its eyes. After a moment, she felt its fin tighten around her body, making her fear course through every vein in her body.

_Shit!!_ she thought as she attempted to wriggle her way out of its grasp. _If I can't do anything, I'm going to die!!_

After a moment of torturous pressure, Tetra gasped when she felt the fin loosen slightly, so she quickly grabbed her sword and started to pull it out. She wasn't quick enough, however, and the turtle's fin began to tighten around her once again. This time, she wasn't filled with fear. Her mind only thought of continuing to pull her sword out, and _maybe _thought of how the pressure was suffocating her. Once the fin loosened its grip on her again, she pulled her sword out of its sheath and started to swim away from the fin. It grabbed her again, unfortunately, and this time it doubled the pressure as it squeezed her this third time.

Without even thinking, Tetra weakly moved her sword so that it cut through the turtle's skin, making a bleeding wound. The turtle cried from the pain and the fin finally allowed her to swim away in joyous freedom, and the first thing she did was swim towards the turtle's head. More specifically, the shell around its neck. The turtle's other front fin had moved to swat her, but she had already ducked within the shell, hiding comfortably where the creature could not harm or see her. It started to flail around in a panicked frenzy, but she remained unharmed as she aimed her sword at the creature's neck.

She took a deep breath to calm herself for a moment, silently marveling at how she was breathing in air instead of water, and then thrust her blade into the creature's neck, making it cry so loudly in pain that she thought she'd go deaf. She slowly tore open the creature's neck, quickly becoming bathed in its blood, and was amazed at what she saw when the wound was big enough for her to enter. It was the glow of the Four Crystal, and from how bright it was, she could tell that she was close to it. She entered the Turtle's throat through the wound and almost immediately stood next to the Crystal. She picked it up and tucked it in her scarf just under her chin and took out the fire rod.

_Sorry to do this to ya,_ she thought as she aimed the weapon down its throat, _but I don't think you'll let me go if I leave you alive._ Tetra fired a massive shot of flames so intense that she had to aim the ice rod's icy wind at her feet to keep herself from burning up. Again, the creature cried deafeningly as it suffered, but she continued to blast its throat with the flames, sealing all emotions within her. After about a minute, Tetra was snapped out of her trance by a very loud cry of "**STOP!!**"

The cry had rattled Tetra enough for her to nearly drop her weapons. She quickly stopped her roasting and attempted to find the source of the voice. She failed to do so, and just as she was about to get ready to use her weapons once again, she was forced out of the turtle's throat and mouth by an impossibly large wave of partially digested fish. When the vomit quit pushing her, she was able to notice that she was in front of the turtle by about fifty feet, and there was a pretty heart container floating between the two of them.

"**I apologize for the pain I may have caused you,**" the voice stated. Tetra now concluded that it was the turtle's voice. "**I needed to test you before I allowed you to keep the Four Crystal, and I am happy to say that you've passed.**"

"TEST!?" Tetra shouted, amazed that sound was coming from her mouth instead of bubbles. "You nearly killed me! Three times, if not more, I might add!!"

"**I again apologize. I was attempting to figure out where your heart lie, and as I heard your thoughts before you burned my throat, it was clear that it lie in a good place. You may claim the Four Crystal, along with this heart container, as proof of my mercy.**"

"Mercy my ass..." Tetra mumbled as she swam towards the heart container. Once she took it, it sank into her hands and she felt her stamina return as it grew beyond its former limits. Once the feeling subsided, the turtle gently grasped Tetra within its uninjured front fin and swam towards the surface of the water. Once the two surfaced, Linebeck gaped at the sight as the turtle gently placed Tetra on the S.S. Linebeck, and then gently dive back into the sea. As it dived, it sent a whale-like cry echoing throughout the area, filling Tetra with a very soothed feeling. The cry shook Linebeck out of his stare and he turned to look at her with a serious glance.

"Did you get that crystal thing you needed?" he inquired.

"Yep!" Tetra replied with a smile. "Now we sail back to Blom's island to get her to forge that sword!"

"Aye, aye!" Linebeck saluted as he went into the bridge of his ship. He blew the horn and sailed off in the direction Tetra guided him, smirking at the thought of Link being returned to normal.

Once they were back at Blom's island, Tetra's crew cheerfully greeted her and Linebeck on their return. "Shut up and get out of the way," she ordered as she made her way towards Blom's house. "I gotta give Blom the materials she needs for the Four Sword and pronto!" Linebeck followed closely behind, dragging the stoned Link at his side. Just as the two of them entered the house, Linebeck swore he saw the color of the sky darken, but shrugged it off at the thought of restoring Link. The two quickly found Blom, who was smirking rather cheerily.

"I suppose you've gotten the materials, then?" she inquired.

"Of course I do!" Tetra replied. "I wouldn't have come back without them!"

"I never once thought you'd come without all of them. Now follow me. I'll take you down to the room where I forge my weapons, and as a treat, I'll let you watch as I make the sword. It's not everyday I get to make a sacred weapon."

As Blom turned and made her way towards a set of descending stairs, Tetra and Linebeck followed closely, Linebeck keeping Link close to his side. Once they were down the stairs, Blom took a seat in front of a sort of chimney place, and started a fire in it using unusually large chunks of wood. While she started the fire, Tetra and Linebeck marveled at the wide variety of forging tools she had hanging on every wall. There was even a pile of swords in the farthest corner. It was so tall that Tetra wondered why Lenny and Zolo had made their comments about her charging too much for her swords.

"Gimme the metal and the hilt," Blom suddenly uttered.

Tetra nodded and handed the items to Blom. She put the hilt on the chair next to her and grabbed a set of tongs off of the wall nearest to her. She put the metal in the tongs and held the metal in the fire, stepping on some kind of pump to aerate it.

"Right now I'm getting the metal hot enough so that I can alter its shape," Blom explained. "I'm pumping air into the fire so that it can burn hotter. Once the metal gets at the desired temperature, I'll use a special hammer to pound it into the shape I want it to be in. I've noticed that the hilt has a hole in it, so I'll be sure to save a chunk of metal to melt, and then pour it into that hole so that the blade will stay in better. Once the blade has been molded and put into the hilt, I'll give it a coating of a strong metal mixture to help strengthen it. The mixture is a unique family recipe, so don't go thinking I'll tell you what it is anytime soon. Once that final layer has finished cooling off, you stick the jewel in the hilt, and once it's in there good, it'll splicha in four, making you the perfect candidate to fight Vaati."

"What do you mean by 'you stick the jewel in'?" Tetra inquired.

"The moment the jewel's in there good, it'll split whoever touches a part of the sword into four. I currently have no way to undo that splitting effect, so you'll have to finish it off, seeing as you're the one who's gonna use it."

"Oh."

"Now get me that golden hammer behind you, will ya? The metal's ready for poundin."

"Right."

Tetra turned and grabbed the golden hammer, which had the image of four identical warriors carved on it, and handed it to Blom. The blacksmith accepted it and started pounding the metal, making slight grunting noises as the hammer made contact with the blade. Every now and then, she would pause to heat the sword up some more, and then quickly get back to pounding. After a while, the metal had taken the beautiful shape of a blade, and Blom was left panting and sweating from the work she did. She gave the hammer back to Tetra, who put it back where she found it. Blom then wiped her forehead while she sighed.

"Damn," she muttered. "That metal sure is tough."

She took a bottle from her belt and drank its contents, then grabbed a strange cup with a handle protruding from one end. She put the blade back in the tongs and held the non-pounded end high in the fire, while she held the cup low.

"Tetra, when I say so, hold the hilt between the metal and this cup. I'd rather in drip into the hilt as it melted so that I don't waste any of this precious metal. And be sure to have it ready in a pair of tongs while you wait. That way you can just shove the thing into the fire when I say so."

"Okay."

Tetra looked around and found a pair of tongs that was just the perfect size for the hilt. She picked them up along with the splitting hilt, then clamped the tongs around it, getting into a position where she would be ready to push the object into the fire. Once she hand the tongs held in one hand, she quickly used one hand to cover her mouth with her scarf, then quickly grabbed the tongs with her second hand again. After about a moment of waiting, Tetra could swear she saw a bit of the metal start to drip downwards, so she gently moved her way in. Blom smirked as she dropped the cup and moved out of Tetra's way, and grinned as that drip of metal fell right into the hilt.

"You have a good eye there, Tetra," the blacksmith commented. "You might make a good apprentice blacksmith someday."

"Apprentice?" Tetra inquired, smirking. "Don't insult me."

Blom smirked as she tilted the blade to point away from the hilt and slightly out of the fire, and Tetra followed the example, keeping the hilt at the same angle. Once Tetra could tell that the metal had dripped to fill half of the hole in the hilt, Blom brought the blade to it, taking the tongs Tetra was holding and slowly bringing the two elements together. Once they were, she brought them out of the fire and rested the hilt on the table she pounded the metal on earlier.

"Tetra, grab that air pump at my feet and use it on the metal! I don't want it dripping all over the place!"

"Right!"

Tetra quickly dived for the object, carefully missing Blom, and then swiftly got back up. She grabbed the two handles on the pump and started pushing them together, keeping the object aimed at the sword. She pulled the handles apart when they couldn't squeeze any closer, then pushed them together again as quickly as she could. "That's it!" Blom urged. "Keep your pace fast!" As Tetra pumped the air at the sword, she felt a nice breeze grace the room, which she was thankful for. The fire Blom started was getting kinda hot.

After a while, the blacksmith gently urged Tetra away, who nodded and quit pumping. She put the pump back where she first took it as Blom pulled open some shelf next the the fire Tetra hadn't noticed before. It was about as big as a person, and the only thing inside was a bubbling silver liquid. Blom grabbed the handle of the sword and dropped the tongs, then turned the sword so that the blade pointed at the ground. She lifted the sword as high as she could as she positioned it over the bubbling liquid in the drawer, then gently dipped the blade in, being careful not to spill the liquid. She pulled the blade out and let the loose liquid drip back into its source, then repeated this motion several times. The last time she pulled the sword out to let it drip, she wiped off any excess material and then set it on the table she used during the first part of the process.

"Tetra, grab that golden hammer again and pound the Four Crystal in." the blacksmith ordered. "That should finish up the sword quite nicely, and you can have the honor of saying that you helped to make it!"

"Yes, sir!" Tetra said, grinning.

As she turned to get the hammer, she gasped.

"What!?" Linebeck roared. "It disappeared!?"

"How!?" Tetra demanded.

Blom was silent for a moment before she answered, "Vaati must've taken it."

"How?" Tetra demanded again. "I didn't hear his footsteps or anything!"

"And I would've tried to stop him if he even thought of coming down here!" Linebeck added.

"He's a wind sorcerer, remember?" Blom stated. "That breeze from earlier was probably him swiping the hammer away. Tetra, take the sword and use it to try to get that hammer back. It's possible to put the Four Crystal in right now, but without the hammer, it won't stay in for long."

"How long do you think it'll stay in?" Tetra inquired.

"Depends on how much the sword gets whacked around. Don't make any unnecessary physical contact with it, alright?"

"Okay."

Tetra took the Crystal out of her scarf and inserted it in the hilt, where a convenient cavity for it was, and it started to glow in its four colors. The glow spread through the hilt, and then onto Tetra and the blade. She glowed in the four colors, which slowly split into four identical images of her holding the blade in each of the colors. The glow faded slowly on each of the images, revealing four Tetras as real as the original. The only difference between them was the most obvious-the color of the clothes they wore. The original Tetra was in blue, and the other three wore green, red, and purple.

"Let's go get that hammer!" the original Tetra cried.

"Yes, sir!" her copies cheered as the four of them charged up the stairs and outside, which had been darkened with a storm. Vaati waved at them as they stepped out of the house as if he were waiting for them. He smirked as he let out a chuckle.

"I see the sword works for you," he uttered. "Too bad it won't work forever in its current state. You'll be wanting the hammer, I suppose?"

"No duh!" the red Tetra answered. "Now hand it back before me and my buddies make you!"

"Give me the crystal and I will."

"No deal!" the original Tetra cried, rushing towards Vaati with her clones following. Vaati merely stood there, as if he wanted them to do what they were doing. Once he was within striking distance, he jumped just enough to miss the blades and grabbed the original Tetra's sword hand and twisted that arm behind her back as he flipped behind her. She held back a cry of pain and turned to watch what Vaati was doing. He made Tetra drop her blade onto the ground and then pushed her away from him. Her clones charged at him, but by the time they were about to slice him, it was too late. He had lifted his foot and stomped on the Four Crystal, smashing it into four pieces, each its own color as Tetra's clones were. The clones vanished, and Vaati picked up the shards of the Crystal.

"I will not allow myself to be defeated by a woman so easily," Vaati stated, casting a glare at the stupefied Tetra. "If you want this Crystal back, you'll have to find each and every one of its pieces first!!"

With that, he flew off into the sky, his cape flowing wildly in the wind. Tetra cast a glare at him as she quickly took out her bow and shot a golden arrow at him. It hit him in the middle of his back, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped the hammer into the sea below him. He turned to face Tetra with a glare as he shot an orb of dark energy at her. She ran towards Blom's house to escape it, but just as she was about to grasp the door's handle, the orb struck her in the same place her arrow struck Vaati, sending her mind into a dark, dark world...

* * *

I noticed that a bunch of spelling suggestions for Blom's name seemed to have popped up right after it in the last paragraph, so I hope this'll fix it.


	7. Ivan the Glass Smith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: I apologise for the long delay in updating. I would've updated sooner had my internet not shut down for four months, and had I not been soaking in precious internet time the last month. Anyways, time to get back into writing!

* * *

As Tetra awoke, once again within Blom's bed and jammies, the first thing she could make out was Blom shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FOUR CRYSTAL WAS BROKEN!?"

_Who's she shouting at?_ Tetra thought drowsily.

As she sat up in a sleepy daze, she tried to listen for more of the conversation. She could only make out whatever Blom shouted, including "...sucks!!", "...that freaking asshole...", and "Just get the hell out of my house already!!" After that last one, she heard a door being slammed quickly followed by impatient stomping coming up the stairs. The door opened, and Blom came in with an "oh, she's awake," look to her face. The look quickly disappeared and was replaced with one of anger as she exploded her next sentence.

"And you! Don't go thinking that I'm letting you off the hook, either! do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find someone who can repair a sacred jewel such as that Four Crystal!? HUH!?"

The drowsy Tetra blinked before replying, "Very, very hard?"

"EXACTLY!! Now, luckily, I actually know somebody who can, but the guy freaking hates me!!" Blom turned to look away, grumbling something.

"Can't you just convince whoever this is that the world'll end or something if he doesn't fix the jewel?"

"I wish. He knows I'm the only one for who knows how many countries around that can even craft the Four Sword without ruining its power, and he'll probably try to take advantage of that somehow through some kind of deal. Whatever it is, I'm not going to like it..."

"And just what did you do to get on his bad side, anyways?"

"Nothing I wouldn't normally do to a customer. He just waltzed in one day, asking for a sword I had made for someone else, and I refused him. He asked why I couldn't fulfill his request, and I explained calmly what my rules were, pointing out the sword he wanted was another order. He then asked for me to make him a weapon exactly like the one he had pointed out, and then I told him the price for such a weapon. The look on his face told me that he didn't agree with the price, and he just walked out, slamming the door behind him. I later went to him, hoping to get something pretty for a friend's birthday, but he downright closed up shop the second I was within his range of sight! I tried multiple times afterwards to get other gifts, but he kept doing the same thing over and over again!"

"If I pay for it, will you make the sword for him?"

"Dear, I already made the stupid thing for him, and it's locked up somewhere safe. I'm just waiting for payment. I'd gladly accept it from someone like you, though."

"Alright, then how much was it?"

The biggest of grins was on Blom's face as she replied, "You don't have to worry about that now, dear. Just deliver the sword to him for now, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now you get dressed and bathe while I go fetch the thing, will ya?"

Blom left the room, closing the door behind her.

-Later-

Tetra was sitting on the dock of Blom's island, watching as Linebeck was using the salvage arm on his ship. It didn't take him long, and the item he pulled up was the hammer Vaati dropped as he flew off. He flashed a thumbs up at Tetra and cruised back to shore. Once he was safely docked, Tetra felt a finger tapping her shoulder. She turned and saw Blom, with a long object wrapped up in some sort of white cloth.

_Must be the guy's sword,_ she thought as she stood up to accept the object.

"He works on an island perfectly northeast from here, and his workshop should stand out quite a bit, so it'll be easy to find," Blom explained.

"Got it."

Tetra hopped aboard Linebeck's ship and told him the way. With a blow of his horn, the ship cruised away as Blom waved them goodbye with the biggest of grins on her face.

_Hero types are always such suckers!_ she happily thought. _They'll do anything, even if they aren't told the price of their actions! I'm lucky she didn't want the price after I told her not to worry about it. Who knows what that pirate would've done to me if I made her pay at that moment. And let's not forget what I'm going to charge her for the Four Sword once she's finished with her mission..._

She let her hand fall to her side, the grin on her face now gone.

_Yeah, she'd probably kill me if she heard the numbers..._

* * *

Once they made it to the next island, Tetra's jaw dropped. It was covered in so much greenery, and even the buildings were hidden within the island-sized jungle. Well, all except for one cold-looking steel place that had black smoke constantly billowing out of its chimney. In fact, the building was on its own little peninsula, as if it were shunned from the rest of the island for constantly producing such filth and pollution. Tetra chuckled as she hopped off Linebeck's ship and made a bee-line for the out casted place. Once there, she knocked on the cold, steel door. A voice called out, requesting that she wait a moment, so she stood there until a man opened the door.

He wore an apron, dirtied with a combination of sweat, ash, and who knows what those clear blobs stuck to it were. It was tied around his neck and back with a thick black string, and it went all the way down to the floor. There was a wide pocket at his waist, and it seemed slightly stuffed with strange steel rods. He didn't seem too well built muscularly, and his hands seemed small for his gender. In his right he held something, which was completely covered by a cloth he was rubbing the object with using his left. Like Blom, he also wore a long-sleeved shirt that clung to his body, and the gloves he wore were about as thick as hers. Like his apron, these articles of clothing were also very dirty. So dirty, in fact, that it was difficult o make out the color. He wore a black bandanna on his head, and his medium-length violet-colored hair was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes, which were half blocked by a pair of glasses with near-black lenses, glowed in such a fierce red color, like one between blood and anger, that it sent shivers down Tetra's spine. His skin was somewhat burnt, as if some small child had badly painted his face with charcoal, and there was a perfectly not burnt toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"Whaddya want?" He asked.

"Ever hear of the Four Crystal?" Tetra inquired in response.

"Bugger off, will ya? Ah ain't doin nothin fer that wench."

"But you don't need to do anything for Blom. Her part of the work's done."

"Clean yer ears out. Ah said 'no.'"

"Then I guess you won't be wanting that sword you ordered from her." Tetra winked, beginning to turn as she finished her sentence.

"Ya mean that wench actually made the dern thin?"

"Of course. She was just waiting for payment."

The man paused for a moment.

"What's that ya got 'hind yer back?"

"The sword you ordered. I'll give it to you if you promise to help me out."

"Didjya steal it er sumthin?"

"Nope, I promised to pay for it and she handed it over."

"Alrigh', then, come on in."

Then man stepped away from the door and Tetra let herself in, closing the door behind her. Inside, it looked like a typical glass workshop with some homey touches thrown in here and there. Tetra sat down at the table, laying the man's sword in front of her, and turned towards him as he sat on the bench near the fire pit.

"Tha name's Ivan," the man said as he sat. "Ah'm an expert glass smith, and in my spare time, ah dabble in tha arts of bein a jeweler. What kin I do fer ya?"

"Vaati broke the Four Crystal into four pieces," Tetra replied. "If I got them all and brought them here, would you be able to put them back together?"

"Sure ah kin. Zat all ya needed?"

"Pretty much."

"Great. ah'll take that sword as payment, then."

Ivan paused for a moment as Tetra turned to grab the sword.

"Say, how much do ya know 'bout this Vaati guy, anyhow?" he asked.

"He's an evil wind sorcerer that can turn people into stone, he can only be defeated by the Four Sword, and I think he doesn't like the fact that I, a small female, am the only one that stands in his way of doing what he wishes to accomplish. Why?"

"Did Blom tell ya any more'n that?"

"No. Why?"

"Then ah think ah should tell ya 'bout the legend around 'im."

* * *

It all started long ago, in an ancient kingdom. It was a year that they celebrated the Picori festival, which came around once every hundred years to honor an old pact the humans had made with a tiny race called Picori. It is said to be celebrated every hundred years because that is how often the door between the human and Picori worlds opened. This festival, a strange man had entered the swordsmanship tournament that comes with every Picori festival, and he won the whole thing. While claiming his prize, he sent the kingdom into a whole world of trouble, cramming it full of monsters as far as the eye could see. A boy, who had been friends with the princess since they were little, teamed up with a mystical talking hat in order to find the power to defeat this man. As he searched, he learned that his hat used to be a powerful Picori warlock who had taken an apprentice, and that the apprentice was actually the man who had ruined the kingdom's peaceful way of life. It also tuns out that this strange man was the one who cursed the warlock into being a hat in the first place. Throughout their travels, the boy and the hat worked together, traveling between the human and Picori worlds to gain the power to defeat the strange man. They succeeded, and the kingdom was returned to its peaceful way of life.

"An tha best part is that they did this all in one day, too!"

Tetra looked sceptical at Ivan's last comment.

"But, tha tale's not finished yet. It's said that this man came back not once, but twice in attempts to exact his revenge against the descendants of the boy who had defeated him hundreds of years ago. He even went to far as to allow himself to take the orders of the dark warlock Ganondorf in hopes of tasting the sweet dish of revenge."

"Wait, so you mean Ganondorf and Vaati worked together once!?" Tetra exclaimed.

"What, ya know the fellah or sumthin?"

"Know him? I kicked his ass!! Though, feel free to sigh in relief. Me and the reincarnation of the Hero of Time sealed him away in stone way at the bottom of the ocean."

"So yu'd be all set ta fight Vaati if only ya had tha Four Sword Complete, huh?"

"Damn right, I am!"

"Alrigh', then. Jus lemme grab sumthin that'd help ya out first and yu'll be on yer way."

When Ivan returned, he held his hand out towards Tetra. In it was what looked like a clear version of the Four Crystal.

"This was used ta find tha sacred jewels that made tha Four Crystal once. Ah figure if ya use it, it'd point ta tha closest shard o that Crystal."

Tetra bowed as she accepted the crystal, thanked him, then took her leave, leaving the sword behind.

* * *

Somewhere high in the sky, in a group of dark, stormy clouds, there lies a castle. Within the highest room of the tallest tower of that castle, there is a chair. Within that chair sits Vaati, who now has his eyes closed and is smirking.

"So that girl fought with Ganondorf and lived to tell the tale of his defeat, hm?" he mused. "Then I've been severely underestimating her this whole time. I think I'll step up my game a little bit..."

With a chuckle, he waved his arm at random and a bolt of lightning shot through the air, the thundering echo mixing eerily with his laughter.


	8. Vaati's Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: I wanted to update this earlier, but my friends on Skype kept distracting me from writing this. XD (and no I will not give you my Skype. unless you're a friend)

* * *

After my latest defeat at the hands of the boy in the green tunic, I was floating in what seemed to be an infinite darkness. After a while, I was surrounded by light once again. I had been reborn. My appearance was similar to that of my first life, and my new parents had given me the same name I had before. I grew up loving windy days, and I had this feeling as though I was a part of something bigger. Please keep in mind that I had forgotten who I was when I was reborn. Eventually, the door to the human world had opened, so I ventured into the strange world, hoping it would enlighten me to my desire.

Almost the exact moment I was on the other side, I felt a wind blow, as if it were telling me where to go. I followed the wind into a strange chamber. It had four pillars, each with old jewels at the top, and at the end of the chamber, there was a pedestal. Within that pedestal was a sword, and around that sword was a sort of barrier. I approached the sword to touch the barrier. It burnt my hand, and in that instant, I recalled a magic spell. I cast it, and my appearance had changed. Suddenly, a voice spoke to me.

"Vaati, you fool!" it said to me. "Get me out of here!!"

"Who is that?" I inquired. "Where is your voice coming from, and how do you know my name?"

"Fool! It is I, Ganondorf, King of Darkness!! Trick the people of Hyrule into freeing me from this horrid prison or I will destroy you the moment I am freed!!"

"I do apologise, sir, but I do not recall anyone by your name. And why do you command me as if I am your servant?"

"Fool! How can you not remember who I am?"

"I've never met you before in my life, sir."

The voice was silent for a moment, and then I heard it mumble some sort of spell. When it was finished, there was a slight pain it my head. It grew to the point where I couldn't stand on my feet anymore, and I fell on my knees. Accompanying this pain was a flood of memories from my life before, and once it was finished, I was short on breath. I could remember everything from before, including my spells. I got up and faced the sword which had slain me with a glare in my eye.

"And just why should I allow you to be set free?" I inquired. "You are sealed within the only weapon that can defeat me. If I choose to free you, it can only lead to my destruction."

"I will promise to make it worth your while. Now free me, you insolent worm!"

I paused for a moment to think, and then I left.

I had decided to grant the King of Darkness his freedom. I caused enough havoc to grab the people's attention, and then I allowed them to know of the one weapon that would defeat me. Once they drew it from the pedestal, freeing Ganondorf, I fled back to the Minish world and decided to wait until the next time the portal between the two worlds opened. When it did, I found that the world had been flooded to seal the King in Hyrule while the rest of its people had fled to the mountaintops. I noticed there was a boy running around in a green tunic, much like the one who had defeated me, and that Ganondorf had made a lair within a place named the Forsaken Fortress. I decided to wait things out in another sea while the boy took care of Ganon, as a sort of revenge for him using me. Eventually, I could no longer feel his presence.

My plan had worked.

I decided to watch the boy further, and he encountered a strange ghost ship. Once he boarded that ship, he was out cold for about ten minutes. When he came to, he called out a man named Linebeck and invited him onto the ship. It was established among the crew that he was a friend, and then that boy did something most unforgivable. He made an attempt to change the wind, using some sort of conductor's baton, so i destroyed his ship. The whole crew had hopped onto Linebeck's little steamboat to avoid certain doom, but the boy remained on the outside. That was his one mistake. I approached him and turned him to stone, then threw him into the sea.

A small girl had come out of the ship to rescue him, which amused me. Never before had I seen a female with such... spunk. I became interested in her, so I used the winds to listen to what she would do about her friend. She found a blacksmith that knew of how to forge a new Four Sword, but the materials required to make the sword were scattered among three islands. I understood that she would go to these places, because the old Four Sword was most likely somewhere at the bottom of the sea, seeing as I disappeared before someone could use it on me. I decided to fill these places with monsters in order to keep that girl from getting the needed materials for the Four Sword.

Amazingly, she had managed to overcome every obstacle I sent at her. What's more, when she met with a man named Ivan, I heard that she had worked with the green tunic boy to defeat Ganondorf. This made her a very interesting subject to study. I had told her that I was still looking for the man who had defeated me before once. That wasn't true. I was perfectly aware that that boy in the green tunic was the current reincarnation of the one who had defeated me so long ago, and I knew very well where they were keeping him.

The next time that girl would take her eyes off of that boy, I will steal him from that ship and seal him at the bottom of the sea.

* * *

And thus we get Vaati's back story out of the way. Hope you enjoyed it!

Also, I'll wait a while before posting the next part, partly because I'm not sure how to do the next dungeon, and partly because I want you guys to pick the next dungeon. I won't describe them for now, since I want to leave it a surprise, but I will list the inhabitants of the islands.

Now, you choose! Will Tetra encounter Zoras, Moblins, Gerudos, or go back to Taas's island? You decide!

Please do check to see if this was updated with the next part before you send in your vote somehow. I do not want to get spammed with useless votes.


	9. Zora Island: Vaati Steps up His Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: Nobody's voted, and I feel like writing. I'll keep up the voting thing for the next three dungeons, though.

* * *

Almost the exact moment Tetra stepped out of Ivan's workshop, the locator jewel went nuts, glowing blue. A beam of blue light burst from it, pointing in a general southern direction. The pirate girl dashed off to Linebeck's ship, informing him of the jewel.

"We have to go to even more islands?" he complained. "Geeze. Just as you think you're almost there, something comes up and throws your for a loop, huh?"

"That does seem to be the pattern," Tetra mumbled as she took her place on the bow.

She gave Linebeck the jewel and told him to steer the ship in the direction the beam pointed. He nodded and took his place below deck and blew the horn as they left the harbor. On their way to the next island, they ran into a giant squid monster. It had four eyes, one looking in each direction.

"_Now _monsters decide to show up?" Linebeck grunted, pushing the button that made the canon pop out of the ship. "You'll have to aim it for me, Miss. There aren't any controls for the canon down here that make it fire."

"Well, that sounds poorly planned," Tetra muttered as she approached the canon. She grabbed the bars protruding from it to turn it towards the creature, and then she pressed the button that made it launch a bomb. The bomb flew towards the creature and hit its front most eye. Tetra made a victory gesture as the creature roared in pain. It then turned so that another eye was facing Linebeck's ship in the exact same position the last one was, so Tetra took it out in the exact same manner. This repeated for the other two eyes, and the monster roared loudest when the last eye was shot. As it sunk into the sea, it wrapped its tentacles around the ship, as if attempting to take our heroes with it. Just as Tetra was about to make some sort of action, some strange boomerang-like objects flew through the air. They cut through the tentacles, which fell limp into the sea.

"Well, well!" a familiar voice called. "We haven't seen you guys in a long time! How've you been?"

"That was awesome!!" another familiar voice called. "You guys should've told us that ship had a canon! This monster's been troubling us ever since after you went to that ice island!"

Tetra searched for the sources of the voices and found Lenny and Zolo, the Zora guides.

She smirked as she replied, "Well, you two never asked, so how could I have known that you wanted to know that?"

"I see your point," Lenny chuckled nervously.

"How's the weapon?" Zolo inquired.

"It's great, but Vaati went and broke up the most important part of it, and now we have to look for its shards."

"Who's Vaati?" Lenny asked.

"The reason I even need the sword in the first place. He's a wind sorcerer that likes to wear purple."

"So _that's_ who that guy was earlier!" Lenny mumbled, earning a questioning look from Tetra.

"A guy in purple came to our island earlier," Zolo explained. "He didn't say much, but when he left, our princess was kidnapped by a bunch of monsters. Would you mind coming to our island to rescue her?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he was nice enough to leave a shard of the Four crystal while he was there, so hopefully it'll be like taking care of two birds with one stone."

"Oh, and while we're on our way, would you mind if we dumped the squid's remains on your ship?" Lenny asked. "We were thinking of letting our cooks prepare it for Princess Rutoko in honor of her birthday coming up soon, but we just couldn't figure out how to kill it."

"As long as it's not too heavy, I think it'll be okay. Also, was that one of you two that threw those odd boomerangs earlier?"

"It was me," Zolo replied, raising a hand. "Zoras that have descended from a Zora that has fought in the past are born with the ability to shoot a kind of boomerang weapon from our fins."

"Zolo's a direct descendant of the great Mikau!" Lenny energetically interjected. "Though, he's not quite as musically inclined as Mikau was. In fact, he's kinda tone dOOOWW!!"

Zolo had sent one of his boomerangs at Lenny, which left a large bump on the back of his head.

"What was that for!?"

Zolo didn't reply. Instead, he jumped into the sea and threw bits of the squid onto the ship, all of them almost landing right on Lenny. Once he was finished, he motioned for Tetra to get the ship to follow him, which she made Linebeck do. it didn't take long for them to reach the island, and when they laid anchor at the dock of the archipelago style island, many a Zora gathered around, apparently drooling at the sight of the squid.

"Back off, people!" Zolo ordered. "This squid's for Rutoko's birthday, so if you want any, beg her to invite you to the banquet!"

"How is there gonna be a banquet when the guest of honor won't even be able to show up?" a female Zora complained.

"Not to worry, guys!" Lenny said cheerily. "This young girl was nice enough to agree to rescue Rutoko from those nasty monsters that kidnapped her!"

"And just how is a little girl like her going to rescue our princess from monsters that huge?" another female demanded.

Tetra responded by showing off each of the weapons she had gotten from the previous dungeons, earning several oohs and ahhs from the crowd.

"Okay, so you can fight," a male Zora muttered as he stepped up towards the ship and into sight. He had markings on his skin that looked like blue scars. "But can you swim like a Zora? Rutoko was taken deep into this archipelago's only cave, and the last time I checked, the only thing inside is the bottom of the ocean. Unless you have a way to breathe underwater like us, you aren't going to be rescuing our princess anytime soon."

"Ever hear of Taas from that volcanic island?" Tetra asked.

"I have."

"My outfit was badly torn up, so when I stopped by his shop, he sewed a bit of Zora cloth into my bandanna. If I tie it around my mouth, I should be able to breath just fine."

"Then allow me to guide you to the cave she's in."

Tetra jumped off the ship and followed that Zora. They jumped off of the chunk of land they were on and swam towards the one exactly opposite of it. It was a bit of a climb to get onto the surface of that chunk of land, but they didn't have to worry about it. The entrance to the cave they were looking for was just slightly under the surface of the water. Once Tetra saw it, she tied her bandanna around her mouth.

"Before we enter the cave," the Zora started, "I want to say a couple things. First, my name's Scar. Leave any comments about it to yourself, got that? Second, I've explored that cave since I was a child, so I know every inch of it. Because of such, I shall guide you through it."

"That's fine with me. Just don't get in the way when I fight any monsters, got that?"

"As if I would be so stupid as to allow something like that to happen."

Scar chuckled just before diving into the cave, and Tetra followed after him quickly. After a moment of descending, the two were in a room that was pretty much in the shape of an orb, and there were three doors. Two of them were locked.

"Well, that doesn't give us much choice as to where we should go," Tetra muttered, slightly surprised that she could hear her voice as clearly as if she spoke on dry land.

"Doesn't make much sense, though," Scar mumbled. "That room's a dead end."

"Then it's the perfect place to find a key," Tetra explained. "We'll probably have to fight some monsters just to get it to pop up, but it should be easy."

"How many times have you done this kind of thing before?"

"I've done at least three dungeons while at this sea, and I can't remember how many times I've ransacked some monster-ridden fortress for treasure back in the old days."

"That last sentence made you sound like an old lady."

"You go what I've been through. _Then_ make smart comments like that."

Scar just shook his head with some strange grin and swam off to the unlocked door with Tetra following. She opened the door with the Four Sword and shield ready for combat, and when they stepped in the room, they were greeted by a couple of sea versions of Parroblins. The parrot beaks were still there, but instead of feathers, there were scales, and they looked like some type of shark and parrot hybrid. As the door forced itself shut behind Scar, Tetra looked over their opponents.

She couldn't help but utter the phrase, "That's odd..."

"What is?" Scar inquired.

"These things usually have a weapon on them somewhere that I can steal. Since they don't, I'm guessing Vaati's stepped up his game a little."

The Shark Parroblins screeched and rushed at the two. Tetra backed up against the wall with her shield raised while Scar quickly swam out of the way. The Shark after Tetra pinned her to the wall, and the only thing keeping her from getting squished was her own strength. She held her legs up to help keep the shield from getting closer to her as she reached with her free hand for her ice rod. Once it was out, she touched the tip of it to the creature and it froze, making it float to the ceiling of the room.

Scar's Shark merely kept rushing at him, since he kept dodging, and when he noticed what Tetra did to her foe, he thought of a plan. He swam towards the frozen enemy and waited for the other one to charge. Once it did, he quickly got out of the way, making it shatter its ally into pieces. This put a shocked look on the creature's face for a moment, which Scar took to send two Zora boomerangs at it. This sliced the creature into three large chunks, and its blood dyed the room a slightly bluer shade. Among the liquids that spewed out of the creature was a small key, which Tetra quickly swam for. The door opened and the two went back into the first room.

"That was a nice strategy you had back there," Scar complimented. "How did you know that ice rod wouldn't freeze all the water down here?"

"...I didn't even think of that until now," Tetra replied bluntly. "I just thought that since there was water in the way of it, I'd have to make the rod touch it to freeze it successfully. Anyways, which of these two doors is more of a dead end?"

"The one on the right from when we entered. Why?"

"Then that room's the one that'll have an important treasure in it."

As she said that, she swam for the door Scar specified and used the small key to unlock it. The door opened, and the two of them swam through, the door shutting itself behind them once again. They were greeted by Shark Parroblins once more, and took care of them almost just as quickly as the last pair. This time a chest appeared, which Tetra opened to obtain a Big Key.

"Another odd thing..." she muttered as she put the key in a pocket.

"What is it?" Scar inquired.

"The other lock that we have yet to open is one made for small keys, not big keys like the one I just found. Either we took a wrong turn, or Vaati's up to something strange."

"Can't you just use that last small key to open the other lock?"

"No. They always manage to break after the first use. There shouldn't be much need to worry, though. Maybe if we backtrack, we'll notice something that we missed before."

They swam back into the first room, and this time they found about ten Sharks greeting them, earning a smirk from Tetra. She quickly examined the room before swimming into an oddly placed corner, readying her shield for any possible rammings. Once she did, however, all the monsters focused their attention on her, as if Scar weren't even in the room. In a panic, he sent his boomerangs flying into the school of monsters, hoping that enough of them would be cut up to save Tetra from any serious damage.

The pirate girl gasped when the monsters rushed at her, and as if in some kind of confusion, she froze herself with the ice rod. Scar let out a sigh of annoyance when he saw and continued his frenzy of boomerangs. Just as he was about to off the last one, it broke through Tetra's shield of ice, but what really caught him off guard was that it glowed a golden color and shrank into nothing as a result of its attack. Soon after, Tetra made her way out of her ball of ice and looked at Scar.

"Sorry if I freaked you out there," she began. "I needed to create a space where I could effectively shoot an arrow, and that was the first thing I could think of."

"You mean an arrow made that creature glow?" Scar inquired, obviously confused.

"A sacred arrow, to be precise. One shot kills any non-boss creature instantly, but it sucks up a lot of magic power."

"Why didn't you just use one before, then?"

"Because for one thing, water tends to slow down things that move quickly through air, such as arrows, and for the other thing, I'm starting to run low on magic power. You wouldn't happen to have any green potions, would you?"

"Sorry. Zoras don't tend to use magic, so we don't have a need for those."

"Then the next room better have a friggin weapon I can use, or else we're probably gonna be screwed once we get to the boss."

Tetra glanced around the room and found the small key that was needed to move on, then used it on the last lock in the room. Scar followed her into the next room, and when the door shut behind them this time, a set of bars ran across the door, further trapping them within the room. On the only other door was the big lock, and other than that, the room was pretty much empty. An orb of swirling magic appeared in the center of the room, and inside it appeared Vaati. Or rather, an image of him. He was so transparent that it was a wonder the two could see him at all.

He had a smirk upon his face as he inquired, "So, enjoying the new way I'm going to do the dungeons from now on, previous keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Tetra's eyes grew wide. "How did you-?"

"I've been keeping an ear on you, Tetra. I know of all you've been through since you helped that boy I stoned defeat Ganondorf in the Great Sea. I must say, you're quite an extraordinary kind of female. I can't seem to recall any other women with the kind of... _courage _that you posses. I plan to take that from you somehow, and I will go to the lengths of killing you if I have to. I do have some good news for you, though. This time around, I'm not putting a mini boss in this dungeon."

Tetra was silent, but there was a slight glare of suspicion on her face.

"You have a sharp eye, girl. Can you guess what I have in store for you instead?"

"Two bosses, which will be impossible to defeat unless I've obtained this dungeon's weapon."

"Precisely."

Vaati's laughter filled the room as two gigantic jellyfish-like creatures appeared, taking the place of Vaati's image. There were about four eyes swimming around the insides of the monsters, and occasionally they would swim along the insides of the tentacles. Tetra glanced at Scar with a serious look to her face.

"Would you be able to take these two on by yourself?" she asked.

"I highly doubt that, but if you need me to distract them so that you can do something, I'll do my best to keep it up as long as possible," the Zora replied.

"Good. Take my sword, and use your boomerangs to pull those eyes out of those things. Once you have an eye close enough to you, use the sword and slash it as many times as you can before it runs back into its owner. I'm gonna see if I can't find a boomerang of my own to use on these things."

Scar nodded and accepted the sword, throwing a boomerang at the creatures. As he began the strategy, Tetra swam around the room, grateful that the creatures were keeping their attention on her ally.

_It must be the sword,_ she thought as she scanned the room for something unusual. _It's the only thing that can threaten their master's well being, so it'd make sense if they focused their attention on the person holding it._

After scanning the entire room, she cursed to herself. She wasn't able to find anything, and Scar was only able to take care of one eye from each creature. Things didn't look too good for her Zora ally, either. The jellyfish were harming him more often than he could harm them, and it looked like he was very exhausted. Scar glanced towards her as she came back to his side with her shield ready to take any attacks that might come towards them.

"Do you have any potions to heal wounds on you, Miss?" he asked with heavy breaths.

"Sorry, but I don't," Tetra replied with a hint of regret.

"So, it seems that I'm going to die here..." the Zora mumbled, barley audible.

"Don't talk like that! We can still win this if we try hard enough!"

"Even if we won, I'm going to die. When their tentacles slapped me, their poison entered my system. I can already feel my heart slowing down."

"Then how the hell do you suggest that i get out of this!?"

"Use your last bit of magic and hum or vocalize three descending notes and repeat. I'll..."

Scar wasn't able to finish his last sentence, so Tetra quickly did as he told. As his eyes drooped shut, a smile grew on his face, and his body faded away. All that was left behind was his face, apparently a mask now. She took the mask and was about to put it away, but a scene ran through her mind. All the Zora she had seen were cheering for Scar, and one she hadn't seen before, a female with fins like a dress, smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

* * *

OOH! Cliffhanger! XD What'll happen next? Tune in next time and find out!

The next three dungeons you can vote for are Gerudo, Moblin, and Volcano. Please do send in your votes before I decide to write without them!


	10. Twinmorph

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way. The closest to that for me I have possibly gotten is buying some of the games.

Note: Gah! Power went out just as I was about to write that last paragraph! Luckily, I had saved up until that part, so all's well. The first paragraph is just a recap of the last part, so feel free to skip if you just finished reading the last part or if it's still fresh in your memory.

* * *

_Scar wasn't able to finish his last sentence, so Tetra quickly did as he told. As his eyes drooped shut, a smile grew on his face, and his body faded away. All that was left behind was his face, apparently a mask now. She took the mask and was about to put it away, but a scene ran through her mind. All the Zora she had seen were cheering for Scar, and one she hadn't seen before, a female with fins like a dress, smiled at him and said, "Thank you." _

This froze Tetra in confusion for a moment as the scene faded away, but Scar's voice ran through her head, snapping her out of it.

"Put me on your face, and you will take my form," he said. "The great Mikau died in a similar fashion as I, and a hero came to his land, using his form to save it from a great evil. Please do the same with me."

Tetra nodded at the mask and put it on. Immediately, her body was filled with so much pain that she couldn't help but scream as her bones grew to the size of an adult's, and fins started emerging from her skin as it turned a blueish color. A set of gills appeared on her neck, and a second set of eyelids grew underneath her first. once the pain stopped, she opened her eyes and examined herself. She was now a Zora, and a female, too.

_Thank Nayru,_ she mentally praised as she took a quick second to get used to the new body.

She didn't have any of her other weapons on her for some strange reason, but luckily the Four Sword hadn't gone away. It was instead, however, steadily drifting towards the bottom. Tetra quickly swam to grab it, amazed at her ability to control her new body, and put the hilt in her mouth.

_This had better work..._ she thought as she crossed her arms in front of her before flinging them towards her foes.

A pair of boomerangs had shot out from her arms, causing less pain to her than she expected, and they flew right through the two jellyfish. When they came back, they brought a couple of eyes with them, so she quickly twisted her head to the side when the boomerangs let go of the organs to go back into her arms, thus cutting the eyes in half. In response, the jellyfish threw their tentacles at the fighter, but she swiftly swam out of the way while launching another set of boomerangs. When they came back this time, they only managed to grab eyes from one of the bosses, but that wasn't much of a problem, seeing as it made the extermination of one jelly much quicker.

After halving the eyes, Tetra was slightly taken aback that the one jellyfish only remained, but proceeded with the extermination of the other creature's eyes anyways. Once its eyes were gone, she put her sword back in her hands as if ready to celebrate, but something wasn't quite right. Neither of the creatures disappeared. Instead, their tentacles interlocked with each other and they eventually fused into a more grand jellyfish. This time, there was only one eye to slash at, and it was moving around throughout the creature's body. Its tentacles were sparkling with poison and electricity as they waved around the room.

_Just why did I expect it to die so easily?_ Tetra wondered as she flung another boomerang to grab the last eye.

It cut through the creature and grabbed the eye, but as her weapon flew back at her, a small pod of miniature jellyfish followed after it. She stabbed the eye just once before the jellies caught up and stung her. It was only enough to stun her for a moment, but in that moment, the jellies took their chance and retrieved the eye, returning it to its owner. Once she recovered, she cast a glare at the creatures and threw her boomerangs at them. They slipped through them as if they were water, however, and came back. She pursed her lips for a moment as she studied her enemies, carefully thinking of a plan.

After a moment, she just lunged at the boss, the Four Sword in her mouth and her arms crossed in front of her. Just as one of the boss's tentacles was about to wrap around her, and electric barrier surrounded Tetra, and when the tentacle came into contact with it, the creature it belonged to roared in pain. Shaking off her confusion, she continued her attack, slashing a hole in the creature to go in and grab the eye herself. Once she got to it, she held it in her left arm and stabbed away with her right. Eventually, the eye exploded into smoke, and the rest of the boss followed suit. Once the smoke was gone, a heart container appeared, which she gladly grabbed.

Once her strength returned, a door opened opposite from where Tetra entered and someone swam out of that room. It was the Zora with the dress-like fins, only, she seemed rather plump around her belly, as if she were pregnant. There was a wide smile across her face as she swam towards Tetra.

"Thank you for saving me from that horrible monster!" the Zora exclaimed. "I am now in your debt, Miss."

"No problem," Tetra replied, sending back the Zora's smile. "I've been killing a lot of monsters lately, so it wasn't much trouble."

"Oh! I know how I can repay you!" the Zora declared happily. "I'll give your king or queen or princess or prince something of great value to show my appreciation! Tell me, what seas do your people come from?"

"Umm, the Great Sea."

The Zora stared at Tetra for a moment before speaking again.

"But all the Zora there have evolved into Rito..." she uttered.

"I know," Tetra responded. "I'm not sure if you'd be able to believe this, but I wasn't born a Zora."

The Zora paused once more.

"...Who did you get your mask from?" she inquired, which startled Tetra.

"Um, how did you...?"

"I heard the Song of Healing earlier. I'm assuming that one of my people took you down here to help rescue me. Who was it?"

"He said his name was Scar."

The Zora suddenly had a shocked look on her face and paused once more before continuing.

"I should've figured..."

"Figured what?"

"Scar's the only one brave enough to come down here, alone or not. He's also the one with the biggest reason to save me."

"And just what would that be?"

The Zora paused yet again.

"Forgive me, I have not introduced myself yet," she began. "I am Rutoko, current ruler of this tribe of Zora. I'm also Scar's fiance."

This put a shocked expression on Tetra's face.

"I was going to have him fertilize my eggs this year, since he's the one I like most, but now, I see that won't be possible..."

There was a sad look on Rutoko's face, and it seemed as if she wanted to cry.

"I'm so sor-"

"You don't need to apologise. I know what he did for me. But do tell me, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know how to change back..."

"Just take the mask off. You'll turn back to normal."

"But how...?"

Rutoko reached for the sides of her face and pretended to pull something off of it.

"Just like that, okay?"

Tetra had a sceptical look to her face, but he slowly tried it anyways. Suddenly she was back to her normal self again and looking at the inside of the mask that used to be Scar.

"A Hero long ago used a mask made from a musician named Mikau to save a land called Termina, much in the same way you just did," Rutoko began. "Since he is one of my people, I feel I should grant you permission to use Scar's mask for as long as you need to. Just do be sure to bring it back once you feel you don't need it anymore, will you?"

"I promise that I will," Tetra answered, nodding her head. "But before I leave to finish my quest, tell me, did the man in purple who imprisoned you drop anything or leave something behind?"

Rutoko stared upwards for a moment before reaching behind her. She pulled out a pretty blue jewel. This jewel seemed to instantly purify the water around the two to the point where it might as well be holy water, and it seemed to quench the thirst Tetra had worked up from fighting all this time.

"Just this jewel," Rutoko replied. "Why do you ask?"

"He took it from me because it was an important part of the only weapon that can defeat him," Tetra replied. "May I have it?"

Rutoko nodded and gave her the jewel. It immediately went into the hole where the Four Crystal used to rest in the hilt, and it made the sword glow a barley noticable shade of blue. After a moment of examining the sword, Tetra motioned for Rutoko to follow her as she made her way out of the cavern. Once they were above the surface, they swam back to the portion of the archipelago where Linebeck's ship was docked, and they were welcomed by the cheers of the other Zora, who were very glad their ruler was brought back to them safe and sound. Tetra took this chance to slip away unnoticed, but was greeted by Zolo about ten feet from the dock.

"I knew you could do it," he said, smirking. "Though, where's Scar?"

Tetra showed him the mask that Scar had become with a regretful look on her face.

"This is all that's left of him," she replied bitterly.

Zolo's smirk went away as he muttered something too softly to hear, earning a questionable look from Tetra.

"I'm sorry not to have informed you earlier, but while you were in that dungeon, that guy in purple came back," he stated, earning a look of surprise from the pirate. "He appeared right about here and held his hand by his face and muttered something for a moment. Once he finished, Lenny saw him and ran at him, yelling something stupid about how he was going to help you deal with that guy. The sorcerer totally owned him though, and went into your ship. I'm not sure if he ever left it, to be honest. I was too busy making sure Lenny was okay. I have been keeping an eye on the boat once I was sure Len'd make it, though."

"THANK YOU!!" Tetra shouted as she rushed past Zolo and towards Linebeck's ship.

Nothing was wrong on deck, so she went inside. Nothing was wrong with the ship, but Linebeck was frozen in some awkward position, making Tetra wonder how he could stay still like that, and-

"WHERE THE HELL DID LINK GO!?" Tetra shouted at Linebeck.

Apparently, that unfroze him, and he fell flat on his face. Once he recovered, he looked around the room with a shocked look to his face. Once he saw Tetra, he rushed to her.

"Miss, that Vaati guy came in here and-" he started, but Tetra cut him off.

"I'm very well aware of what he did," she stated with a hint of anger in her voice. "I just wish I could've realised it when he told me."

"Just what in the world are you talking about?"

"When I entered the boss chamber for this island's dungeon, an image of Vaati appeared and told me that he'd find a way to take my courage from me."

"And just what does kidnapping Link have to do with-"

"Are you aware of something called the Triforce?"

"No."

"The Triumph Forks, then?"

"_Those_ I do know. What about them?"

"The Triumph Forks don't exist. They're just the result of old legends being garbled up as they were passed down orally. What they're supposed to be, however, is something called the Triforce. The Triforce is basically a gift from the goddesses, and it is in the shape of three triangles touching each other to make one big triangle with a triangular hole in the middle of it. Those three triangles represented courage, power, and wisdom. One day, an evil man from a desert got his hands on the Triforce, but it split into its individual parts the moment he touched it. He did keep the Triforce of Power, though, which made him a formidable enemy.

"The Triforce of Wisdom went into the hands of the princess of a land called Hyrule, where the goddesses had left the Triforce, and the Triforce of Courage went to a boy who had lived in the forest his whole life among a group of people known as Kokiri. They were basically children that never grew up, and the boy who got the Triforce of Courage wore their clothing. That boy traveled through time in order to defeat the man who held the Triforce of Power, and peace was restored to the land. The man came back, though, and wreaked havoc upon the kingdom once again. The goddesses sent the people of the kingdom to the mountaintops and flooded their kingdom in order to seal this man away.

"He had found a way to the surface, however, and after a while, Link and I confronted him. He kicked our asses, unfortunately, and revealed that I was the last heir to the kingdom sealed under the sea. Link and I were rescued by a couple of Rito and their guardian, a dragon named Valoo, and we fled to the undersea kingdom. I received the final shard to the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link left for the surface to get the Triforce of Courage."

"I still don't get-"

"Link was the last person to hold the Triforce of Courage before the entire Triforce was wished upon. Luckily, the wish wasn't something apocalyptic, but somehow Vaati had learned of these events. There's also reason to believe that the person Vaati was after has been Link this whole time, and there's no telling how quickly it'll take him to exact his revenge on the hero that defeated him so long ago. Because of that, we should hurry up and find the other three shards as soon as possible so that I can defeat Vaati and reverse the curse he put on Link. I'll take my spot on deck, and you just steer this ship in the next direction that locator jewel points to, got it?"

"Y-yes, ma..."

Tetra had already left for the deck before even waiting to hear Linebeck's response.

* * *

Voting is now closed for the next dungeon. The winner is (with one vote out of one) Gerudo. Thanks to tinybit92bck for voting, and thanks to The Spiked Dragon for inflating my ego with his/her review. Voting for the dungeon after Gerudo is now open, and your options are Moblin or Volcano. Oh, and sorry to not respond to your earlier review until now tiny, but when I write, I tend to do it on the spur of the moment(and I also have a crappy memory, so I try to check back in earlier parts of the story to make sure keep things from getting too confusing). I do plan on using Blom's outrageous prices later on in the story, so hopefully it'll make more sense to you if it hasn't already.


	11. Gardos and Ruban

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way, shape, or form. Well, I do own a copy of some of the games, but that's about it.

Note: Huzzah! After however many months of not writing, due to Internet dieing, getting one Internet boyfriend, dumping him, then getting another Internet boyfriend, I finally have motivation to write! Now, on to the story!

* * *

The light that guided Tetra and Linebeck to the next island was green, much like that of Link's tunic. This new island basically resembled a pile of sand coming out of the ocean, with some tents near the dock and a pyramid on the opposite end. There was a sign at the dock with a message written in several languages. From what Tetra could read, they all forbade men to step foot on the island, unless they were brought in by a native.

"What, is this place inhabited by a bunch of cootie-fearing girls or something?" the pirate mumbled to herself as she made her way to the village of tents.

Apparently, there was a festival going on this day, and each tent was decorated with some of the finest silk Tetra had ever seen. There were vendors selling a variety of swords and loose clothing, each of them beckoning the girl to buy their wares, as if she lived on this island her whole life. As she wandered deeper into the village, she noticed something, and mumbled to herself,

"Correction: cootie-fearing amazons."

All of the women she saw were tanned with fiery red hair, and most of them had fairly toned muscles. Every one of them was gorgeous, and if not for different hair styles, lengths, heights, and face colorings, they might as well have been clones. As she was observing them in the middle of her walk, she became distracted enough to bump into someone, and was further snapped out of her daze by a male chuckle. She looked up and saw what was pretty much a male version of the amazons. His hair was at the average length for any guy, but his bangs had grown farther out and closer to his collar bones. His loose pants were a cream color, and he wore a sleeveless shirt that didn't look like it could close in the front. Because of that, his chest and abdominal area were well visible, and it wasn't difficult to make out his six pack.

"This would be your first time visiting this island, wouldn't it, Miss?" he inquired softly, gazing down at Tetra with his sun-yellow eyes.

Suddenly, a chill went down her spine, and she immediately drew her sword at him, harboring an intense glare. For a moment, the man seemed puzzled by this, then he returned her glare with a softer one.

"I look like him, don't I?" he asked, his soft voice seeming to break.

Tetra nodded, her guard and glare dropping slightly.

The man sighed and muttered, "Well, that's not entirely surprising. I _am_ his only living descendant."

Now she was slightly confused, and her face could not hide it very well.

"You thought I resembled a man named Ganondorf, right, Miss?"

She nodded.

"How do you know of his face?"

"I fought him once with a kid around my age and kicked his ass," the pirate responded.

Now the man was the one who was confused.

"He's... alive!?"

"Not anymore."

"How old did he look?"

"Mid-thirties, I'm guessing. Why?" By now, Tetra's sword was back in its sheath.

"He was born over a hundred years ago! How could he possibly-?! Wait, no. I think I know what's going on..."

Tetra was confused once again.

"The Triforce of Power," the man added, clarifying his train of thought. "It must grant immortality or something. That would make you Princess Zelda, and that kid you fought with Link, correct?"

"How did...?"

"I'm Gardos, king of the Gerudos. And being such a king, it was part of my duty as a young boy to memorize the history of my people. While I was at it, I went and studied various Hylian lore, including that of the Triforce, and I must say, it is such an honor to meet the heir to the Hylian throne. Do tell me, where would the little hero be?"

Just as Tetra was about to respond, she was interrupted by some girl shouting,

"GARDOS!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!"

Gardos turned to find the source of the voice and chuckled. It was another Gerudo female, but she seemed petite compared to the others. It was like she was a normal redhead that tanned herself regularly. Her hair barley went past the tops of her shoulders, and it seemed like she had just gotten out of bed. She wore the same kind of pants Gardos wore, and there was but a single cloth wrapped around her chest covering her up above the waist. Her eyes were a topaz yellow, and they were casting a glare at her king.

"You were supposed to meet me at the edge of the desert half an hour ago, you absent-minded twit!" she scolded. "What the hell got you distracted this time!?!"

Gardos went up to her and threw an arm around her waist, then held her chin in his fingertips as he replied, "I do apologize, my dear Ruban, but I had seen this girl's ship on the horizon and decided to greet her the moment she had gotten off the dock. Do forgive me for forgetting about our little appointment, will you, sweetie?"

Ruban threw him to the ground as she snapped, "Don't touch me, you idiot! You and I both know that when things go wrong, we're supposed to go to the pyramid and make sure no one's screwing around with the shrine!!! Now get your face out of the sand before you swallow too much of it and get to the pyramid, will ya?!?"

She stormed off and out of sight, mumbling various curses to herself as Gardos regained his footing. He brushed the sand off of himself and chuckled.

"As you can see, Miss, that was the lovely Ruban, my second-in-command, and hopefully soon-to-be my wife."

"I'm not sure you'll get a yes out of her just yet," Tetra mumbled. "She seemed awfully rough with you."

"Oh, don't worry. She's only like that when I forget to do something important. You should see when I can get her to be alone with me. I swear, she becomes butter in my arms, especially when I put my tongue inside her-"

"WHOA, whoa, whoa! I'm barley thirteen years old! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! Don't go saying things I'm not ready to hear!"

"What? I was going to say mouth."

"I knew that! I just don't need to hear someone explaining in detail about how to make out! I'd like to figure out that kind of thing for myself, you know."

"Very well, then," he responded with a chuckle. A sly look was growing in his eyes as he asked "Have you had your first kiss, though?"

"No."

"Got any ideas who you'd like to give it to?"

"Nope."

"How about that little hero boy?"

Tetra burst into laughter. When she was able to breathe again, she responded,

"That idiot? You've got to be kidding me! Why would I want to kiss him?"

"He has saved you at least once by now, has he not?"

"Twice, actually, but that hasn't made me want to kiss him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. All I see it as it me owing the little twerp two savings, and I'm currently in the middle of one of them."

"Oh? Just what happened to-"

"GARDOS!!!" Ruban's voice echoed.

"Whoops," Gardos muttered. "Got distracted again. I should get going now. Would you like to tag along? I think you may find something to help you rescue your little hero."

"Of course! Every new dungeon I've been in has had a great weapon of some sort I could steal from some monster, so why not?"

Gardos chuckled once more, and he made his way towards the edge of the desert, with Tetra following closely behind.

* * *

Next stop: the next dungeon! What sort of excitement will Tetra encounter within the Gerudo Pyramid whilst following Gardos and Ruban? If you haven't already, add this story to your alerts so that you can find out as soon as the next part comes out! I'll try not to make you guys wait as long for me to update, alright?


	12. Menimold

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way, shape, or form. Well, I do own a copy of some of the games, but that's about it.

Note: Sorry for not updating in six months. I tend to write best when I get bored, and well, these past months have been anything BUT boring.

* * *

The first room of the pyramid looked vastly larger than what the outside could contain. Along the walls were various idols and drawings, a few of them appearing to tell the tale of the first Link's adventure. On either side of the idols were torches, and at the far end of the room there was a larger idol with snakes around her in a spiral formation, reaching through the ceiling so that one could not see their heads.

"So, what's wrong with the island?" Tetra inquired. "I haven't seen any cause for alarm so far."

"There have been reports that a giant monster has been seeing flying out of the top of the pyramid," Gardos replied, "So we're going to the top to find out if it's just a mirage or an actual monster."

"What's she doing here!?!" Ruban demanded. "This pyramid is sacred!!! Allowing an outsider to enter would-"

"Possibly help solve the problem." Gardos added. "This young girl's currently on some quest or another, and from the looks of her, this isn't her first dungeon, so she probably has a few weapons on her that we don't. If that holds to be true, she could probably get us in places that we couldn't get to on our own."

Tetra smirked, earning a glare from Ruban.

"To get to the next floor," Gardos began, looking at Tetra, "we have to climb up the snakes on the idol at the far end of the room. Those snakes were crafted with stairs on them, so it'll be nothing but a simple walk to the next floor."

Tetra nodded and followed the two Gerudo to the idol.

"Miss, you and Ruban will take the snake closest to us. I will take the snake farther from us, mainly because I've never done that before."

They made their way up, Gardos reaching the top much faster than the girls, and within five minutes they were in the next room on the higher floor. It was about half as big as the last room, maybe even smaller, and the décor was much the same. In the middle of the room was a stand that had a miniature idol on it that resembled the idol whose snakes they just climbed, and at the far side of the room, there was a square-shaped hole with a view of the outside.

Ruban walked toward the idol as Tetra inquired, "How do we get to the next floor? I don't see anything that could get us up any farther."

Ruban turned the idol about 90 degrees and the room started to shake a little. Near the window, something shot up from the floor at a 45 degree angle and pierced through the ceiling, which appeared to be another stair snake. The shaking had halted, and Ruban made her way towards it, Tetra following close behind.

"This is and oddly calm place for a dungeon," Tetra commented.

"What makes you say that?" Ruban asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, usually a monster would have popped up by now to try to kill me."

"Well, this is not a dungeon, you little brat! This is our sacred pyramid, built only for praying and right-to-adulthood rituals. How dare you suggest-"

She was cut off by an almost deafening roar. It was closely followed by a booming sound that shook the place a little, and then a silence. This put a questioning look on Tetra's face, and she rushed onwards to the next floor ahead of Ruban, who angrily muttered, "Way to jinx it, you stupid brat!"

The next room was about the same size as the last room, and this time, the stair snake was clearly visible in the middle of the room spiraling around another idol. The décor was again similar to the other rooms, only this time there were red drapes hanging from various points on the walls, each of them baring the same symbol near the bottom. Ruban looked toward the other end of the room and made a slight gasping noise.

"What is it?" Tetra asked.

"There should be another set of stairs on the other side of the room by now. From what I've seen on the map of this place, the room Gardos went to should've been the exact same as the one we were in. He should've been in this room waiting for us to join him by now!"

Tetra gasped slightly and rushed toward the idol in the center of the room, but just as she was one foot from the first step, a set of bars shot up out of the floor, blocking the next set of stairs. Both Tetra and Ruban pulled out their swords as a ball of smoke appeared between them, a familiar cackle coming with it. The smoke cleared, and Vaati was revealed. He had a smirk on his face as he turned to face Tetra, casting a gentle glare at her. She was moving to bring out her bow and arrows to shoot a light arrow at him, but he shot a bolt of magic at her arms, causing her to withdraw them in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"And just why the hell not!?!" Tetra demanded.

Vaati chuckled before he replied, "Well, the boss I've planted in this place is a brain-eating worm that existed only before man had discovered magic. It was a fascinating creature that would pop out of the ground and grab a hold of a person's skull, then drill a hole in it so that it could suck the person's brains out. This one's quite a giant. I daresay it was the queen of them all."

"What's your point?!" Tetra further demanded.

"I made it go after that man that was foolish enough to leave your side. Now, since it's under my control, it won't eat his brain unless I tell it to, but I'd say if you had shot me with that light arrow you were thinking of using, I would have lost my concentration enough to loose control of that worm, and seeing as I revived it from being dead, for who knows how many years, it's probably starving. I know that if I were that hungry, I would be eating whatever I find in my mouth the moment I was aware of it."

Both Tetra and Ruban were glaring at him as hard as possible, and he let out a loud laugh. As he continued to laugh, his voice grew more monstrous, and he was slowly morphing into a Parroblin. The only difference about this one is that it was heavily armored to the point where it was difficult to find an opening in the metal. In its hand was what appeared to be a hookshot, and its eyes were glowing fiercely. It squawked a high-pitched squawk at Tetra, then aimed the weapon at her.

As it fired the hook at her, she rolled out of the way to dodge it, and the hook grabbed on to the cage surrounding the stairs and pulled the Armored Parroblin towards it. As it was struggling to get the hook undone, Tetra looked towards Ruban and said,

"We've gotta get the weapon from that thing so we can use it against the worm that got Gardos! Do whatever you can to make it drop the thing, and if it ever charges at you, you get out of the way, got it?"

Ruban was frozen in horror for a moment, replaying what Vaati had last said before he turned into the monster he now was. She then realized that he meant that the worm had gotten Gardos when the pyramid rumbled a few minutes ago, then began to assist Tetra in fighting against the monster. Tetra kept herself in front of it, and Ruban snuck behind it, both waiting for their opportunity to strike. It rose its arm as the two girls circled around it, and Ruban saw her chance. She dashed up to it and struck its hand with her sword, causing it to drop the hookshot and sending the armor around its hand flying. Her sword had then cut into its hand slightly, so it pulled it back to hold it with the other hand, and as it did so, Ruban quickly and swiftly kicked the hookshot towards Tetra.

"What now?" she asked as the pirate took the weapon.

"We take that thing's armor off and kill it!" Tetra replied, aiming the hookshot at her foe.

"Won't that make the worm aware of itself again?"

"No! This creature isn't Vaati!" Tetra fired the hookshot and it grabbed a piece of the creature's armor.

"Vaati?" The hookshot retracted, taking the chunk of armor with it.

"The guy controlling the worm!" The monster charged at Tetra.

"How do you know?" She dodged.

"I don't know how! I just know this isn't him!" She fired the hookshot again.

Ruban paused for a moment, then charged at the creature, shoving her sword into whatever crack in the armor she could find to pry off another chunk. It realized what she was doing and charged at her, but it was stopped by Tetra shooting the hookshot at it again. The two girls alternated getting chunks of the armor off, the Parroblin trying to charge at whoever tried so last, and eventually, the armor was off, revealing this particular monster to be colored black and dark shades of purple. Tetra then pulled out her bow and an arrow and aimed it at the monster. A golden light was gathering at the tip, and once she let go of the arrow, it shot straight at the demon and it shrunk into nothing in a dazzle of glowing light. The cage surrounding the stairs went back into the floor, and the two made their way to the next floor.

This new room was really just a flat square of a floor at the top of the pyramid. There was sand blowing around everywhere, and the girls could just barley make out something flying around in a circular pattern in the distance. It slowly made its way toward them, becoming more and more visible as it drew closer. It was a dark brown color, and it resembled an earthworm with a round ball for a head. It had no eyes, and dangling from its mouth, being held by his head by a couple of pincers protruding from the mouth, was Gardos. He looked as if he were just sleeping as the worm growled at Tetra and Ruban. The blond quickly took out the hookshot and began aiming it at the worm.

"I'm gonna make that thing let go of him," Tetra declared. "You try to catch him so that he doesn't die from the fall, alright?"

Ruban nodded, and Tetra fired the hookshot at it. Just as it looked like it would hook onto the worm's neck, the hook retracted back into the shooting mechanism and Tetra growled slightly. She then took out her ice rod and aimed it at the creature as it weaved back and forth, as if taunting her for missing it with the hookshot. A bright beam shot out of the rod and it hit the worm, making ice form around the segment it hit. Tetra moved the beam around a little once the ice had gotten about a foot thick around the creature and formed a pole that the hookshot could grab onto. She fired the hookshot again and it latched onto the hook, then pulled her up towards it. Once she was at the hook, she grabbed onto the ice and put the hookshot away as she climbed onto the worm. Its skin felt too wet and slimey for her to grab onto, so she took out her fire rod and burned the worm's skin, causing it to scream in pain. The pain was enough to make it throw Gardos towards the pyramid, and Ruban had caught him just before he would have hit the ground.

"You two get out of here!" Tetra yelled as she did her best to hold onto the worm, even though it was doing its best to shake her off. "I'll make sure to kill this thing before it does anything else!"

Ruban glared slightly, but then left for the stairs below. As the worm shook more and more violently, Tetra continued to burn its skin to give herself a good surface to grip and climbed her way to its head. She took the Four Sword out and sliced it off, making the head land on top of the pyramid. The rest of the body shook, and Tetra could feel what was left of it starting to get hot. She quickly jumped towards the pyramid and took her ice rod out, making a slide-like ramp for her to land on so that she wouldn't hurt herself from the fall. She slide and stopped just beside the head as its body exploded, segment by segment until it was gone. The head exploded as well, a heart container and a green jewel replacing it. Tetra took both and made her way back to the village.

* * *

She found Ruban hovering over Gardos, who was resting on a bed. Ruban seemed slightly worried, and as she heard Tetra walking in, she muttered, "He won't wake up. We've tried everything we know about waking people up, but he just won't respond..."

Tetra pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow at Gardos, the tip glowing a golden color. Ruban grew nervous at the sight of the arrow, but Tetra assured her, "Don't worry. The glowing light thing only happens with monsters. I'm putting some of my life energy into this arrow, so hopefully, when combined with the pureness of the magic in this light arrow, it'll help him wake up."

She let go of the arrow, and it shot right into his heart. A slight electric current sparked around his body, then he groaned. He slowly turned towards Ruban and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Is... that creature gone?" he asked her.

Ruban nodded, pulling Gardos into a very clingy hug. For a moment, he was surprised, but then he wrapped his arms around her as well as asked Tetra if they could have the room alone to each other. She nodded, left, and headed back for Linebeck's ship.

"Off to find the next Crystal, are we?" he asked.

Tetra nodded and replied, "And make it snappy. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner I can kick Vaati's ass."

* * *

Woo! New Zelda game coming out for the DS soon! Can't wait to have it! ^_^ Anyways, the voting for the next dungeon will be the last voting for this fic ever, so do be sure to cast your vote and decide the next dungeon! In case you've forgotten, your choices are Moblin and Volcano, and so far, it's leaning toward Moblin, so if you want to go back to the volcano, be sure to get as many people as you can to vote, vote, vote! So long for now!


End file.
